May It Be
by BurdenedThunder
Summary: AU B/E: Resorting to drastic measures to escape an abusive husband, Bella flees Arizona in a panic. What will happen when the people she cares about find out what she's done?
1. Chapter 1

**I am re-posting this since the girls at PTB**. **Thanks Girls. I also have to thank Venis_Envy for her encouragement and for yelling at me to get off twitter and get back to work. Thanks gal.**

I have been on the road for 23 hours. I spent the first 12 desperately trying to outrun my panic, my foot pushing my poor dilapidated truck as fast as it could go. Scanning mirrors paranoid that James would make his appearance and stop my getaway.

We all have demons to run from and I was running like hell from mine.

You are probably wondering where I am going with this, just bear with me, you will need to know the course of events that lead me running like the dogs of hell are on my ass.

My mother, Renee, left my father, Charlie, when I, Isabella, or Bella as everyone else calls me, was only five. It was not an amicable split.

I remember Charlie, but not well. I only have one good memory of my dad. We were riding in a truck, very similar to my own. There was a country song on the radio and we were both singing along. As Charlie sat behind the wheel, my five year old self stood beside him on the bench seat. I remember his strong arms wrapped protectively around me and my arms around his neck.

We sang our hearts out and when the song was over I kissed his stubbly cheek . He laughed,"sing for me again my bell." Those words have echoed through my head for years now. It was shortly after that my mother left taking me with her. My mother bounced around the southern states after leaving Washington where I was born. We finally settled in a small town just north of Phoenix Arizona where I did the rest of my growing up.

Over the years my mother cultivated a taste for booze. She didn't have a preference, she would drink anything, as long as it did its job she was happy.

I wanted more out of my life and the years my mother spent in her alcohol induced coma I was busy making plans for my own bright future, which shattered on July 4th, after I graduated High School.

My mother got her drink on and in her inebriated state drove to Sunset Park to watch the fireworks display. On her way she plowed into a family on their way home from dinner. She ended up serving three years for vehicular assault.

The family by all rights sued for the damages and the little amount of money that I scraped together for school was gone. While Mom was serving time in the big house I held down three minimum wage jobs, trying to keep from being evicted.

When mommy dearest returned she picked up just where she left off.

Every night she went out I would get a call to come and get mom because she had passed out in the bathroom or the parking lot. The most degrading were the calls from one of her numerous one night stands, the freshly fucked men leering and pawing at me while I dragged my unconscious mother from their beds.

I took care of my mother, bringing her home pour her into her bed; try to make things as comfortable for her as possible. As time wore on I became bitter with her, my pleas to stop fell on deaf ears. Despite this I still loved my mother.

My mother died on September 13th four years after her time in the big house. I found her on the kitchen floor. The years of drinking finally caught up with her.

I was alone. I didn't know what to do with myself. Normally I would spend my nights pacing by the phone waiting for someone to call to pick my mother up. I didn't have that worry anymore well at least about her.

It wasn't very long after my mother passed away that I met James. He was part of a construction crew working on my next door neighbor's house. I was dropping off my neighbor's mail and James stopped to talk to me. I was so disarmed by his smile; his steel blue eyes were playful. There was something else lurking beneath his eye that I couldn't put my finger on. I dismissed it because James was charming and charismatic, very much the gentleman; people were just drawn to him. He had a wonderful sense of humor and always had me laughing.

It wasn't long that he asked me out on a date and next thing I knew he was a permanent fixture at my house.

It was six months later that James asked me to marry him. I loved James, or at least I thought I did so I accepted his proposal.

James didn't want a big wedding. According to him huge weddings was an overpriced drink fest, the people only there for the free food. James thought the money would be better spent on a honeymoon or for a down payment on a house. We were married rather hastily by the justice of the peace just two weeks later. There was no honeymoon and no new house.

After we were married James convinced me that I should quit my job. I worked too hard to begin with and it was time that someone took care of me for a change, that was his logic. I really couldn't argue with that, I wasn't attached to my jobs, so I quit, promising to be a good wife.

It didn't take long before James started revealing that he had a temper. First it was just small things, not enough beer in the fridge or dinner was cold when he worked late. I didn't pay much attention to this, I figured that he was just having a bad day and it would pass.

But things started to escalate. My friends started consuming too much of my time and the house suffered for it. Also their influence over the way I dressed was another issue. So to reduce his "stress" I limited my time with my friends. Pretty soon, they just stopped calling.

The first time that James ever struck me will forever be burnt into my brain. I had gone to the hardware store to pick up a list of supplies that James needed for work. While I was there one of James friends came in. We struck up a conversation where I had mentioned that I was making lasagna for dinner. Laurent apparently love lasagna and I had asked him to dinner. Very innocent really, after all it was James friend right.

When I got home James was livid. James smacked me around good that night. The next morning there were fresh flowers by my bed, and he was the gentleman again. He vowed not to that again and I believed him.

But he did.

Over.

And Over

And Over again.

Four years into the marriage I found out I was pregnant. I was overjoyed. I thought that this child would be the angel that would bring the both of us closer together and James would see how much he loves me.

He was stressed out again about work and I waited to tell him. I never got my chance to tell him about the baby, I lost it a week later.

James found my attire was not appropriate so as punishment James beat me to unconsciousness. I came to with a massive head ache and blood in my underwear. I went to the doctor and was told that I had miscarried my first born child.

Which brings me to the day before my exodus from Arizona.

I pulled into the drive way anxious to get the groceries unloaded and get dinner started. James' truck wasn't in the driveway and relief flooded through me. If I worked fast enough I would have dinner on the table just as James would walk through the door. I hopped out of my truck to open the gate and front door to ready myself with the multiple trips back and forth from the truck unloading the groceries that I just bought. I opened the front door propping it open. I could hear the TV, but I didn't remember leaving it on before I left. I peered into the living room. James was stretched out on the couch in just his jeans and drunk off his ass.

"Where have you been?" he belched. Nothing good happened when he spoke those words.

"I went to get groceries." I stammered standing frozen in the entry way. I knew the questions that he was going to ask and there were no answers that I could give that would appease him.

"I have been home an hour. It doesn't take more than 15 minutes to go to the store. Who did you go see?"

"No one." I stammered. "I just went to get groceries."

"Fucking lying ass bitch." He screamed as he picked up a bowl full of potpourri and heaved it at me. Instinctively I ducked throwing my hands over my head as it crashed against the wall behind me, the glass showered down getting lost in my jacket and hair.

He lunged across the room pulling me up against him. "You are so quick to humiliate me aren't you? Who are you fucking?" I could smell the stale beer on his breath as he hissed. I shook my head furiously. I felt the first of the many tears streak down cheeks.

"Tell me, do you let him fuck you here?" he patted my crotch with his heavy hand. "Or here?" the same hand that had palmed my crotch now gripped my chin tightly and shook it. I closed my eyes and tried to twist away from him.

"Where you going hmm…." He picked me up by the collar my feet dangling off the floor and wedged me against his body and the wall. "You only like fat bald fuckers, or just the young ones? You like them fucking that little mouth of yours huh?" He laughed darkly clearly enjoying how I trembled under his hand.

"You fuck around don't you," he whispered. I couldn't say anything. I knew that if I opened my mouth to answer him my voice would give away how truly terrified I really was. It would only fuel his fire.

When I didn't answer he became enraged lifting me off the wall and slamming me back screaming in my face "Didn't YOU!"

"NO," I wailed. The flood gates behind by eyes gave way and tears poured down my face.

His face twisted in a beastly grin. "You make me sick!" With that he dropped me from his grip. I landed in a heap along with the shards of glass.

"Where are the groceries? You said you got food. Where is it?" He slurred staggering backwards as we swiped his beer off the table.

"They are still in the truck," I whimpered lifting my torso off the floor, my shoulder protesting with the effort.

James looked down at my crumbled self clearly noticing that I was favoring my shoulder.

"Did that hurt you, Baby?" He mocked. When I didn't answer he drew back his foot, letting it swing. I let out a high pitched shriek as his foot made contact with my side.

"Shut the fuck up you little cunt." He stooped down and wound his fist in my hair hauling me to an upright position. I clawed in vain at his hand begging him to stop.

"I am taking back what is mine. You can't just give away what's mine to begin with, Bella."

"James….No." I whimpered. The next thing I saw a white flash of light and was air born. He threw me across the room, my body bouncing off the kitchen counter and the wall like a rag doll. He bent over and lifed me up by my hair again only to be hurled across the room again. I felt myself being dragged by my hair and pinned against the counter.

James wedged his hips against mine as he bent me over backward on to the counter, his pelvis grinding angrily into my hip. "You like that don't ya." He ground his hips into me harder as he moved his hand down to the waist of my cotton leggings ripping them down the side exposing my bare skin.

In all the years that James has been abusive he never forced himself on me. He was going to rape me. The thought of it made my stomach twist as he wrenched my legs apart. Something changed that moment. In seconds my frozen blood boiled, pure unadulterated fury coursed through me like I have never felt in my entire life. I, for the first time in my entire pathetic existence, fought back. I was going down, that was obvious. He out weighted me by 70 pounds easily, but I was going down in a blaze of glory.

_Wait….wait until….just wait…._ I chanted to myself. I stopped struggling; James would soon be preoccupied trying to get himself free from his own pants. When that happened I would act. The chant instantly calmed my body, deep inside I found the strength that I didn't resided there.

I felt his hand reach down between my legs and rip my leggings and underwear off in one stoke. I took deep breaths steeling myself. _Wait…Wait. Almost time._

His hand come around in front of me; I could feel his knuckles against me as he made his way to his own pants. Fumbling with his belt he let his weight off me. When I heard tinkling of his belt buckle and the faint clicking of his zipper, I took one last breath and let it out with an animalistic cry. I reared my legs back, pressing my heels to his hips and kicked as hard as I could. I was able to knock him back a foot so I could bring my legs in for another kick but his hold on my upper body didn't break. James snaked his meaty hand up to my neck and coiled around it, slowly squeezing the life out of me. "You want it rough," he grunted as he laid back over me trying to part my legs that were now against his chest.

I struggled against his hand. The more I struggled the tighter his grip got. The room started to dim and my vision blurred.

Blindly, I desperately groped for something close by that would help. My hand found the cast iron skillet, grasped the handle. The cramped space under the cabinets wouldn't allow much movement. I pulled back the skillet as much as I could and hit him on the head. The twang that skillet made as it made contact with his head was something out of Looney Toons. James staggered backwards looking astonished.

I slid off the counter into a crouch, my leggings dangling off one leg. I let out a crazed laugh but I am sure the evil grin that had made its way to my face infuriated him more. He lunged back at me. This time I was ready. Griping the skillet like a baseball bat, I swung my arms with everything I had. The skillet made contact with his head with a sickening crack. James dropped were he stood.

"Take that Mother fucker!" I screamed, my chest heaving, drawing in shaky breaths. I dropped the skillet and staggered backwards tripping over my leggings that were dangling from my right leg. I caught myself on the edge of the counter, my whole body trembling.

Staring at James lying there on the floor, slowly my brain began to process what to do next. I had no one to call. I couldn't call the cops, they would never believe me. There is absolutely nothing I could do right now but leave.

My god, the neighbors, they would had to have heard what went on over here. These trailer wall were too thin. I had to move and move fast. I bent over, grasping what was left of my leggings and underwear, ripped them off my leg and I ran for the bedroom.

Grabbing an over sized bag from the back of the closet I ran to the dresser pulling out another pair of leggings hastily pulled them on. Returning to the dresser I took as much clothing out of the drawers and packed all that I could think of. I then in turn grabbed another bag from the closet and ran to the bathroom. I threw open the medicine cabinet and swiped everything on the shelves into the bag, repeating the same thing with the cabinet next to it. I closed the bag and dropped it in the hall way and headed back to the bedroom. I dropped to my knees at the end of the bed and groped wildly with my arm to find the roll away suitcase stored underneath. I hoisted the bag out from under the bed hauling it to the closet and ripping the shirts out of the closet throwing them in to the suit case hanger and all. I dropped to my knees and threw in two pairs of shoes and then zipped the suit case up. I stooped to pick up the bag by the dresser and made my way into the hallway where I scooped up the bag of bathroom items.

I went into the kitchen; James body still lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. I placed the bags on the floor and knelt down next to James. I pushed him over onto his stomach and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. I opened his wallet and took out a wad of cash and counted it, Five hundred and fifty dollars. Thanks, you piece of shit. I stood up and crammed the money into my bra. Stepping over James I walked across the kitchen stopping in front of the kitchen sink. Crouching down I picked up my skillet and held it up. There was no way I was leaving this behind. I shifted my weight to the other foot swiveled around and faced the cabinet. In the activity earlier the cabinet door had been unhinged revealing a bottle of bourbon. With the skillet and the bourbon in hand I made my way back over to my bags stashing the bottle into one of the overstuffed bags and rested the skillet on top of the other.

I turned and moved quickly into the living room and out the front door. My beat up truck silhouetted against pale violet sky, the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Where the am I?" I spoke aloud as my truck rumbled down a lone highway shrouded in an endless green canopy. I slowed my truck so I could see the green and white sign that I was approaching The sign was green with a white silhouette of George Washington's head.

I am surprised that I made it to Washington, I hadn't planned on any particular place. Although it does make sense to me. Instinctively I drove to the only place that I could feel safe. I felt safe in my father's arms.

An angry blast of a horn brought me out of my head. My truck had found its self halfway over into the on coming lane barreling towards a silver Volvo. I jerked the wheel back into my own lane at the last second barely missing the car, its operator not letting up on the horn as I passed.

Shaking off the adrenaline I pulled into a service station or what tried to appear to be one. It was a small shack held together with spit wads and toilet paper with one gas pump. This place made a service station look like the Taj Mahal. I cut the engine to my truck and stumbled out. My legs were stiff from the hours behind the wheel, not quite responding to the signals my brain was sending them. The blood pricking and biting as it reached my legs unrestricted.

I turned to the gas pump and lifted the handle, pulling the lever to cover the notch the hose hung in. The gas pump made a series of flipping clickity noises as it set to zero. I had no idea that there were still gas pumps like this.

Waiting for the truck to get full of its go juice I took in the scenery around me. Across the highway was a small dirt road that went straight up the side of a mountain. A Chevy pickup that didn't sound very healthy slowly made its way down the road kicking up fine dust. The truck barely paused at the intersection and sputtered to a stop in front of the gas station. A shirtless potbellied old man wearing only overalls painfully extracted himself from the cab of the truck and lumbered into the store giving me a toothless grin.

Dear Lord, Where have I ended up? I seriously doubt the fact that I really am in the state of Washington and not Arkansas. What's next.....banjos?

After I finished fueling I walked into the gas station, the man from Deliverance was at a cooler poking through Styrofoam cartons of worms. He stopped what he was doing and leered at me as I walked to the make shift counter. The counter consisted of an old government green desk with a calculator, the lady who obviously drank too much, sat behind the counter in an old metal chair of the same color. The chair groaned as she leaned forward to grab a pair of binoculars and peered at the pump. How she could possibly see through the mud encrusted windows to peer the pump was beyond me.

"75.91" the lady growled. I handed over at a hundred dollar bill which she took and held up to the light. Once she deemed that the money was indeed real she slid open the center drawer and pulled out a worn Tupperware container to make change.

While she was busy rummaging around in her change box the foulest smell assaulted me. I turned around and immediately took a step back. The man from Deliverance gave me a toothless grin inhaled with a wheeze and then exhaled to a grunt. The look on his face spoke "I am gonna take you home to maw". My stomach twisted, I willed the woman to hurry up. I want to get out of here as fast as possible before Festus takes me to his pig farm.

The lady laid down a twenty and was fishing for ones; I couldn't stand it any longer, I was on the edge of having a full blown melt down. I swiped the twenty off the counter, spun on my heal running for my truck, hollering keep the change over my shoulder.

I jumped into my truck and barreled down the road. About 10 miles later, I pulled over to consult my atlas. About 2o miles away was a small town and according to the map several areas to camp. So onward I continued, to this small town to find a place to camp.

The highway ran north and a store was at a lone stop light nestled between two small mountains, at least they were mountains we here I came from, I am sure they are called hills here. At the stop light I had the choice to go straight into god knows where, or take a right which leads you to the store, or a left which seemed to be Main Street of a small town that an old western type feel to it. I took a left because well, because. The store fronts were the old blocky western facades, all that was missing in this one horse town was the one horse.

I walked into what appeared to be a hardware store, but it seemed to have just a little bit of everything from groceries to paint. There was a heavy set woman standing on a step latter. Her hair was something to behold, it was big and poufy, and it reminded me of a giant poodle. She nodded at me as she continued to wipe down one of the shelves.

Walking around the store I noticed everything was extremely overpriced. I walked around the store three times before I settled on a plaid blanket, a couple of towels, six pack of beer, and a shovel. Placing my items on the counter, the poufy haired lady came around the counter to ring up my items. She gave a friendly smile, "How are you today?"

"Good," I tried to return her smile, but I fear that it was a half ass-ed attempt. Normally it's just a nod of my head when I was with James. Now, I can speak, even if it's just one word. Clearing my throat and mustering my courage I asked "Can you point me to a camp site?"

The poufy haired lady's smile widened. "Well honey, the only one that I can send you is about 5 miles away, next to the marina." She stooped down below the counter and pulled out a tablet and started drawing a rather detailed map with directions. "Now if you follow my directions you will get there just fine." She continued on and gave me an enormous amount of information about the camp site that she deemed to be the only place to camp in the area. I thanked the woman profusely gathered my items and left.

When I arrived at the campsite my breath was taken away. I have never seen such a beautiful campsite. There was a small sign talking about the history of the area. Apparently it was to be a resort town but since the rail road decided to change its course the town never got off its feet. The steps for the aged stage coach still stood above the highly maintained camping area. The old cement foundations that once held houses long ago lying with its own age spots in the manicured lawn, Locust trees surrounded the area, their little white blossoms giving a hint of a seductive fragrance to the air. As beautiful as the area is I couldn't camp there. It was like walking into someone's home and every thing is covered with lace and frill, afraid to sit down because you know in the depths of your soul you will break, mar, or ruin it forever with your presence. This camping area was too perfect. I needed something more rustic something that I wouldn't tarnish or leave a print in when I left. I tarnished everything I touch.

Looking around I noticed a small dirt road heading off to the right. Curious as to where it went I turned on the road and followed it. My best guess is a ranger station or park service. _Maybe they can direct me to another park_.

The road wound around into the trees and what appears to be a rundown house. To the right I could see a lake and began to get antsy. The further I drove the more narrow the road got until it was a goat trail. In front of me large body of water, according to the map the poufy haired lady drew for me she labeled it as Lake Roosevelt. I barely remember what she said about it, something about a dam, Indians, and now a recreation area. I don't care how it was formed, I am just glad it exists.

I pulled up into a turn out taking a deep breath. The wind was blowing directly into my face bringing the mixture of locus blossoms, river air, and hot sand to me. It was official I fell in love with this place.

I walked to the water's edge taking in the scene. Before me was a little cove of sorts where the rivers current did not reach. On the far side of the cove was a grassy knoll nestled between two medium sized birth trees that tapered down to the sand. Next to the trees was a lilac bush that filled the area with a sweet fragrance. It was obvious that the area was used occasionally. At my feet a beer can laid crumpled up next to a washed up log. Burnt wood was poking up from a mound of sand, where the previous visitors had heaped sand over their fire to put it out.

The cove was inviting, a swim would feel wonderful after being in the truck cab for so long. But the evidence before me clearly indicated that this area was well used. Not wanting to be around others I quickly decided that the knoll was a perfect place.

It took me several trips to and from the truck to bring my stuff to my area. I spread my blanket on the grassy knoll and placed the Styrofoam cooler that I purchased next to it. I strategically placed the rest of my items around my little oasis.

I flopped on the blanket drawing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them staring out at the setting sun. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. How did everything in my life get so fucked up?

I flung myself onto my back feeling the sting of tears as they gathered at the edge of my eyes and slid into my hair.

Back at the beginning.

Before mom lost herself to the bottle, before I gave everything that I had to a man, before I lost myself, before becoming nothing.

I grab the edge of the blanket and throw it over my body, perhaps with the sun rise I can start at the beginning, try to live down the past.

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes I silently pray to the gods that I will find the missing pieces of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up to birds singing in the trees. The early morning sun was starting to chase the chill out of the air. She had a restless night with indistinct dreams with no real images. Her own subconscious trying to deal with the recent events.

Bella rolled to her side blinking the sleep from her eyes as she focused on the black still water of the river, pulling her blanket up to her chin and reaching around behind her to tuck the blanket under her enveloping herself in a warm cocoon. She lay watching the water ripple and change from the colorless black to a slate gray as the sun slowly made its way over the mountain. She laid there until the pressure of her full bladder was too much to ignore.

She extracted herself from her cocoon and jogged to her truck. Yanked the door open and grabbed a jacket off the seat and slipped it on. She turned dancing from foot to foot looking for a place to relieve herself. Spotting a small brown outhouse nestled behind a tree she danced her way over to the outhouse.

After taking care of natures call she stepped out of the outhouse and let the door swing shut with a loud bang that echoed off the trees.

What she really craved right now was a cup of coffee. She went back to her blanket on the beach and dug through the Styrofoam coolers she purchased the day before desperately trying to find something with caffeine in it. She really didn't want to go into that one-horse town this early. They probably haven't unroll the sidewalks yet.

With no caffeine to be found she traipsed back to her truck. Come hell or high water she was going to get some coffee.

She returned back at camp about 30 minutes later with a hot seamy quad shot latte and a local newspaper. She settled back down on the beach and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders flipping through the paper as she sipped her coffee.

It was an educational experience reading a small town paper. It wasn't impressive like the Seattle Times, the front page article was about a girl who won some hick-ville teen beauty pageant. The picture of the winner made Bella, in her current state, look like a gorgeous runway model. This girl looked like she had an unfortunate encounter with a turnip truck. The letters to the editor were given ample space. Most complained about the speed limit on the south side of town, likening at 5 MPH increase to NASCAR.

A help wanted ad caught her eye. A local bar needed a waitress/bartender. She didn't know what her next move was, but she was running out of options due to her getaway funds dwindling. She quickly decided that she would work for a bit to replenish her stash. It wouldn't hurt to check it out.

She ran her fingers through her hair wondering if she would be able to make herself presentable enough to inquire about a job. She ran her hand through her hair. Her hand caught on a twig and she pulled it out. She couldn't help but laugh. She must have scared the poor girl in the latte shop with her twig and sand encrusted Medusa hair.

She stared out across the water. She hoped that the serene landscape and its peace would permeate her very being and settle the emotions that tumbled inside her. They say time heals all wounds, but it would take decades for her to get over her own life. If she could just wash it all away.

The water looked inviting. She resisted the urge to strip down and bathe in the cove. The James controlled side of her tried desperately to suppress this urge, while the side of her, the side that she was starting to think of as the free side, said to just do it.

"Fuck it," she hollered. She stripped off her shirt, jeans, and underwear. She grabbed her shampoo and towel and headed for the water.

The deeper she wadded into the water the more she loved it. There was no barrier between her body and the cool water. It was completely euphoric. She closed her eyes, slowly slipped deeper into the water, relishing the feel of it as it caressed her body. The contrast of the warm air and the cool caress of the water was better than anything that she had ever felt. She let her knees fold and she slid under the water, popping back up and wiped the water of her face with the palm of her hand.

She squirted some shampoo into her hand, closed the cap shut and let the bottle bob in the water. Then she vigorously scrubbed her filthy hair. She closed her eyes completely enjoying the experience. The sun warming her skin, the cool water lapping at her chest, the smell of the trees, the faint fragrance of the shampoo; total bliss.

She squirted more shampoo into her hand and gave herself a thorough overall scrubbing. Well, as thorough as she could without a wash cloth and a real bar of soap. Washing away the grime of the day before. Ridding herself of James' filth.

Feeling that she was sufficiently scrubbed, she ducked under the water and swam around to rinse her hair and body. She came up to the surface and felt her hair. It was still sudsy so she went back under. Repeating until she was satisfied that her hair was thoroughly rinsed. She swam back to the shampoo bottle that was bobbing in the water. Still wanting to stay in the water, she tossed the shampoo bottle up to the shore as if it were a basket ball. The bottle arced through the air; its trajectory appeared that it would land near one of the bags and wadded up blanket, instead it landed in her open duffel back on the beach. Nothing but net.

She raised her hands in the air in victory and fell backwards with a loud splash, floating on her back around the cove when she came to the surface. After a while she sighed and rolled over and lazily swam back to the beach.

She walked out of the water, dried off and dressed in a black pair of jeans and a rust colored button up shirt that worked well with her hair color. She then packed up her campsite back into her truck and headed to town to find a way to replenish her getaway stash.

Her trucks engine did not sound healthy as she pulled into a parking space on main street. She feared that the trip might have taken its toll on her poor truck. The thought of losing her truck to a slow sputtering death pulled at her heart. She loved that truck, it carried her away and saved her. She needed to get whatever was wrong with it fixed but that required money and that wasn't something she had much of right now.

Bella would have like to have made a graceful and elegant dismount from her truck, but what happened was totally the opposite. Her foot caught on the jam launching her out of the cab head first. She put her arms out in front of her as she clawed the door to avoid falling face first in the asphalt. The truck door swung open with the force of her body against it, her purse swinging wildly around her elbow. The momentum of the door spun her around. Her purse went flying as she landed on her ass, the contents of her purse scatter across the pavement.

God, she needed to come with a warning label. She stood up and dusted the crud off her backside. Picked up her purse ans started throwing items back in without any order, hoping that no one saw her display of acrobatics. She locked her truck and walked into the bar with a help wanted sign in the door.

She paused right inside the door to give her eyes time to adjust. The bar was dimly lit with neon signs advertising the various types of beer that the bar had on tap. There were tables scattered throughout the room and off against the far wall were a couple of pool tables. A jute box stood in the corner the CD"s twirling, throwing small flashes of light with each rotation. At the table next to the jute box sat two police officers drinking coffee and laughing. She hopped it wasn't about her.

One looked in her direction, still laughing, wiping his face off with a napkin, the other looking over his shoulder trying to stifle a laugh. Her display of grace and coordination was not lost on them. Feeling her cheeks start to heat up, she held her head up with dignity and tried not to trip over her own feet as she walked to the bar.

An older balding man with a beer belly was behind the bar wiping down the well worn surface with a terry cloth towel.

"What can I get for you?" he asked making a circular motion with his towel barely glancing at her.

Taking a deep breath and mustering as much confidence as she could she replied, "A job if you still have one open."

The man looked up from his task, his eyes running up and down her body. "I have one. Its for a bartender and waitress. You done that before?"

"No," she replied, not wanting to reveal that tending bar was how she paid the rent in Arizona. "I am a quick learner, how hard can it be?"

"It's not hard around here," the man spoke tossing his towel into the sink behind him. "The drunks can be a bit of a problem. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, I can." she nodded her head.

Stan leaned his elbows on the bar sizing her up. He knew that this woman had a past. Her hair was mousy and lacked the shine giving him the idea that she hasn't taken care of her self very well. Her eyes didn't catch the light, giving her a lost soul look.

He straightened up and said "OK, lets give it a whirl. I have a beer truck coming in a two. You think you can come back then?"

"Two it is" she let out a breath and smiled.

"It starts getting busy around then, if you can handle it, you have yourself a job"

Bella had two hours to kill before she had to be back at the bar. Not wanting to go back to the camp site, she figured this was a good time as any to get acquainted with this town since she will be staying here a while. She stopped by the lone gas station and purchased a stale over cooked burrito and headed to the park. She spent the rest of the time people watching. Although there weren't very many people to watch. The town was amazingly quiet, only the occasional dog barking or passing car could be heard. Surprisingly there were not more children running about. Perhaps it was evidence that one can die of boredom.

Four police cars raced down main street with lights flashing and sirens wailing. Well, it appears that there is a little action in the old town today.

Charlie sat at his desk. It had been a quiet day so far, but everyday is mostly quiet around here. He opened his right hand side drawer of his desk and lifted out a silver picture frame and leaned back in his chair.

The picture frame held a small newspaper clipping of a pretty young girl in her cap and gown receiving her high school diploma. He read the blurb beneath he picture about her graduation with honors.

He has read this so many times, he knew ever word by heart. He wondered where she was. She would be a little older now, early twenties. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her or miss her.

The last time he saw her was the day that his wife left. He begged her not to take their daughter, but she bundled their child up and left. Renee driving away with his bell, waving goodbye in the rear window. He stood in the driveway, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces, watching her disappear out of his life. That was the last time that he cried.

He stared at her face for a long time. He wished he could see her, talk to her, but he was afraid. Afraid she would reject him and he couldn't deal with that. It was a piss poor excuse but it was the only one that he had.

He was jerked back to the present when his office door flew open and Emmett came flying in.

"Dad, there is a robbery in progress down the street at the chevron. You up for some action?" Charlie placed the picture frame back into its drawer and closing it quickly.

"Yeah," Charlie replied a smirk spreading across his face. He knew that Emmett has been waiting for a little more action than just patrols. "I haven't been to a good robbery in quiet a while."he said donning on a bullet proof vest.

"Get your tail in gear!" Emmett said excitedly. Formality was lost on Emmett. Charlie has only been Dad since he showed up on his front porch 10 years ago. By looking at them both, one would have never thought that Emmett was raised by his mother alone.

"Need I remind you, Officer McCarty, that I am the Chief around here?' Charlie said sternly trying as best as he could to reign in his over zealous son.

"Well, Chief Swan, Sir, if you don't get a move on, your gonna miss out on the whole damned thing. Sir." Emmett never took anything serious. Sometimes it pissed Charlie off to no end, other times he was just too damned tired to give a shit. Shaking his head he got up and followed Emmett out of the room pulling his office door shut behind him.

The cruiser tore into the parking lot with lights flashing and slid to a stop. Emmett, who was driving looked over at Charlie and said "You ready for this, old man?"

Charlie drew his weapon and checked the safety. He looked at Emmett and said "Yup. Watch your ass."

Emmett grinned and gave a short nod "You too."

They got out of the car and went into the gas station. The cashier stood frozen in place behind the counter with his hands at chest height, palms out. His dark coffee skin had paled considerably and he was clearly terrified. His close cut Afro gleamed with sweat and the whites of his eyes glowed in his dark face.

He stood, facing the business end of a forty four magnum held by a scrawny kid in an oversized leather jacket and crotch dragging jeans. A red bandana around his head and commando boots completed his gangster ensemble. The kids eyes darted around while twitched back and forth from foot to foot. His hands shook under the weight of the gun and from the drugs that were coursing through his blood stream.

"Gimme the cash, Motherfucker! You wanna die? Gimme the cash!" The cashiers eyes moved to charlie as if to say 'any time you wanna step in here.'

"Put the gun down. You don't want to do anything stupid." Charlie leveled his own weapon at the strung out kid while Emmett with his own weapon stepped to flank the kid.

The kid spun around and fired a shot that hit Charlie square in the chest. The sound the gun made in the small gas station made Emmett's ears ring. He watched his dad fall backwards. His body perfectly straight like invisible arms lowered him to the floor. Charlie gave a raspy grunt as his body came to rest.

Emmett recalled his training instinctively. He squeezed the trigger three times in rapid succession. The shots rang out, hitting the kid in the chest.

The punk staggered backwards from the force of the bullets falling into a chip display causing small snack sized bags of Frito's to scatter about the floor. The gun fell from his hand and skittered across the floor coming to rest next to the Pepsi cooler with a heavy thump.

Emmett stood with his gun trained on the punk breathing heavily. Everything happened so fast. When he heard the shot he reacted just as he should. When deadly force is used one must respond in kind. He slowly walked over to the punk now slumped against the chip display and checked for a pulse. The three shot were well aimed. Three wounds about an inch apart stained the front of his shirt.

Emmett turned abruptly and dropped to his dad's side. "You OK?" he panted, the words came out in a panicked rush "Just breathe. I don't see any blood.."

Charlie gave an agonizing groan"I'm okay, I'm okay," he turned his head towards Emmett clenching his eyes shut from the pain. "The vest took it." Charlies right hand covered the hole in his vest while the other grasped Emmett's sleeve. "Call it in." he panted.

Emmett leaned back on his haunches and keyed the mic that was attached to his vest. "Officer 239, officer down. 554 Highway 395" he panted into he mic. His radio on his hip squawked as dispatch responded. He released the mic, sirens immediately wailing faintly in the distance.

Relief spread quickly through Emmett glad that the vest has done its job. He knelt down by his father and reached around to support his shoulders.

"No, let me be." he panted pushing Emmett away.

"How do you feel?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Like I got fucking shot." Charlie grimaced as he took another short breath.

The door gave an electronic chime when it opened. "Jesus Christ" Edward cursed as he surveyed the room his gun drawn. Seeing no threat, he holstered his weapon and he stepped back out the door propping it open with his hip. He raised his arm above his head and motioned for the medics to come inside.

Edward held the door open as a short petite woman pulled a gurney into the store. She was followed by a tall lanky blonde haired man with a serious look plastered across his face.

Edward guided his best friend out of the way of the medics so they could get to work. Over by the Pepsi cooler Emmett gestured back and forth between the dead man and his father recounting the events that just took place.

"How are you doing, big guy?" her voice soothing as she knelt beside Charlie.

"I'm okay, Alice. The vest took it." Charlie groaned.

"If you wanted attention Charlie, you could have just asked for it. No need to go off and get yourself shot" she teased giving him a wink. Charlie blushed. He didn't like the attention. He would much rather suffer in silence.

"Does it hurt, big guy?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Just a bit. Only when I breathe." She glanced behind Charlie at the lanky blonde just long enough for him to comprehend what she needed. He gave Alice a short nod and pulled out a stethoscope from the blue nylon medical bag and handed them too her. She draped them around her neck and then went to work on the Velcro straps to remove the vest off of her patient. She lifted the vest and inspected the under side and Charlies chest. She looked up at her partner relief spread quickly over both of their faces.

Alice placed the stethoscope in her ears and listened to his chest and took his blood pressure. She nodded at her partner and he moved to place the gurney next to Charlie.

"You ain't getting me on that." Charlie huffed. Emmett stepped forward to try to convince his father to get on the damn bed and go to the doctor, but Alice waved him off.

"Settle down big guy" Alice said her voice calming Charlies nerves. She placed her hand on his shoulder "Hun, I need you to get on the gurney. Can you do that for me? Please?" she said fluttering her eye lashes.

"Ah hell, never could resist a pretty lady." Charlie muttered giving in to the persistent sprite.

The parking lot swarmed with people. The entire police force was corralling a small group of rubberneckers across the street. A collective gasp was heard as everyone saw the chief being wheeled to the ambulance.

The radio in the ER squawked "802 in route to Meyers Falls, officer down, unknown situation." Once the nurse acknowledged receipt of the message the ER burst into a flurry of activity. Nurses in all in bright floral scrubs scurried about getting the trauma room ready to receive.

Amidst the chaos stood Dr. Carlisle Cullen waiting for the radio to notify the EMT's status. He stood calmly sipping off his water bottle while his insides flip flopped with anxiety. His cool exterior gave no indication of the anxiety that he felt. He prayed that it wasn't family, or anyone he considered family.

The radio crackled to life. Carlisle recognized his daughters voice immediately. Alice, the best damn EMT this town has ever seen. The radio snap and cracked as his daughters voice rattled off the status of her patient. Her voice was steady, it couldn't be that bad, he thought to himself. Although Alice was amazingly calm in tense situations. Like she knew what the outcome was and new that she couldn't fight it.

Minutes later the automatic doors to the ER slid open. Jasper and Alice pushed a gurney into the ER on the way to the Trauma room. As it passed Carlisle he fell in step with them and stared down at the gurney's occupant. His daughter rattled off Charlies medical status like an auctioneer and handed him the chart she started on the trip over. Cullen nodded as she spoke reading the notes that she made.

"How are ya feeling Charlie." Carlisle asked turning is attention from Alice to his patient.

"Like I have been fucking shot. Can someone ask a different question now?" Charlie grunted. He was tired of stupid fucking questions. He wanted to be able to breathe without feeling like an elephant was sitting on his chest. He wanted his recliner and Sports Center. Those cured a multitude of ailments right?

Dr. Cullen called a male nurse over "Get this man into x-ray, stat." The nurse pulled the gurney into the hall.

"Oh, throttle back a little will ya Carlisle. Its obvious I am gonna live." Charlie said as he tried to sit up but quickly giving up when he felt the pain circle his chest.

"You are in my ER. Remember what happened last time." The last time Charlie was in the ER he had raised such a fracas scaring the hell out of his nurses. Carlisle threatened to have him sedated. Carlisle looked at his friend like a parent scolding his child.

"Point taken, you win." Charlie muttered holding up his hand grumbling under his breath about this being a hospital and not prison.

Dr, Cullen chuckled. His friend as always been a difficult patient, he hated not being in complete control.

Charlie laid back down and saw Edward and Emmett walk through the ER door. He waved to Emmett as the big, brawny nurse took him back into x-ray.

Emmett was at his side and Edward leaned up against the opposite wall try to wait as patiently as possible. It was about an hour after Charlie was wheeled in from radiology when Dr. Cullen parted the curtain to the bay.

"Well Charlie," Dr. Cullen flipped a switch on the light box and placed the two x-rays side by side. He took a pen from his lab coat and pointed to the x-ray on the right. "You have a hair line fracture right here." Emmett stood next to the doctor following the trail that the pen made on the x-ray.

"Great," muttered Charlie "How long am I gonna be outta commission?"

"Just like a cowboy, trying to get back on that damned horse again" Carlisle shook his head muttering under his breath. He turned to Charlie and spoke louder "It will take six to eight weeks to fully heal."

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Eight weeks!" Charlie complained. Eight weeks was a god damn prison sentence to Charlie.

"Relax, we will tape them up and if the pain is manageable I see no problem with you being behind your desk." Carlisle laughed heartily at his friends reaction.

"Are you sure, Doc?" Emmett asked "Shouldn't he be on bed rest or some shit." Carlisle grimaced at Emmett's choice of words.

"He will be fine." Carlisle replied and then turned back to Charlie "I will prescribe you something for the pain to help you sleep." he pulled out his prescription pad and started scribbling.

"But?" Emmett began. Carlisle gave Emmett a pointed look. Edward pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to his best friend.

"He'll be fine." Edward clapped his friend on the back. "I am glad you are OK Charlie." he nodded to his boss. "I am gonna head back and spread the news."

"Take this every four hours as needed for pain and I do mean take them Charlie" Carlisle handed the slip of paper out for Charlie.

"I will get it filled for ya pops." Emmett grabbed the prescription out of the doctors hand and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"I'll come by your house and check on you later."Carlisle nodded to Charlie.

"Thanks Carlisle, I make sure he behaves." Emmett said holding out his hand for the good doctor to shake.

"Yes," Dr Cullen said "do that."

At one thirty on the dot, Bella walked back into the bar. There were a few more people there than when she came in earlier. The place was darker, a single TV was mounted high on the wall beside the bar tuned to ESPN. The bar owner placed a beer in front of a man who looked slightly paranoid. He looked up at Bella as she made her way to the bar, glanced over his shoulder at the clock and nodded his head. Bella just past the first test.

A blonde woman sat on the far corner of the bar by herself sipping ice tea. She was the most beautiful woman that Bella has ever seen. Her hair was slightly wavy and cascaded to the middle of her back. She had the perfect peaches and cream skin, dark sapphire blue eyes, and the taught body of a dancer. Bella's self esteem took a major hit just being in the same room with her.

The bar owner moved down towards the blonde goddess and tapped the bar in front of her. She stood and sauntered behind the bar.

"This her?" she asked casting Bella a critical stare.

"Aw, draw in your thorns, Rose." he chastised motioning for Bella to come behind the bar. "I'm Stanley, this is Rose."

"Hi Rose." Bella greeted extending her hand. "I'm Bella Dwyer." Rose looked down at her hand and scoffed. Bella dropped her hand not knowing what she did to offend the woman.

"Don't mind her, Bella. She is always like that." Stan motioned for Bella to follow. She was hot on his heels. There was no way she wanted to alone in the room with Rose unless she absolutely had to. Bella was completely intimidated by her.

Stan gave her the run down on how he ran the bar. It was pretty straight forward, but it was different from the bar she worked at in Arizona. Here Bella would be waiting tables and tending bar, before she just tended bar. Stan took care of all of the cooking. He lead Bella back to the bar where Rose moved like the seasoned professional she was.

"Rose will work with you tonight, I will be out back with the beer truck," Stan said.

Bella nodded her head taking her purse off her shoulder and placed it under the bar next to an expensive purse that she assumed belonged to Rose.

"Rose, I will be out back." Stan hollered of the din of loud voices, raucous laughter, clinking beer mugs, and beer bottles. Rose nodded at him and walked over and stood in front of Bella.

"You can start by cleaning off that table, half pint." she stated handing Bella a wet rag pointing to a table that was just vacated.

"My name is Bella." She retorted folding the towel in her hands.

"Whatever," Rose snorted pointing a perfectly manicured hand at the table again."Half Pint. Table."

Its going to be a long night for Bella.

Edward stepped out of his shower. The events earlier playing over in his head. He heard the call over the radio of shots being fired at the gas station. It scared the ever loving piss out of him. Emmett has been his best friend since the academy. Charlie was surrogate father to him. Having the gruff qualities that made him a better officer. His own father, Carlisle Cullen, was more reserved and quiet.

He made is way over to his closet pulled a black cotton tee shirt and black jeans out and slipped them on. He had standing plans with Emmett to play pool with the rest of the gang, his sister Alice, and her boy toy Jasper. After Charlie getting injured, he was pretty sure those plans were canceled.

After dressing he padded bare foot into the living room. He picked up his phone off the side table and flopped down on the couch. He dialed Emmett's phone number and waited for it to ring. The phone rang three times before he heard Emmett's deep voice over the phone.

"You are being a pain in my ass, Dad" Edward heard Emmett hollering. "Hello?" Emmett said directly into the phone. Edward pulled the phone away from his ear and winced. Jesus Christ that fucker was loud.

"Hey, Em. How's the Chief?"

"Being obstinate." Emmett said giving an exasperated sigh. "and a pain in my ass." he raised his voice directing it towards his father.

Edward laughed. Emmett and the chief have already drawn their lines of demarcation.

"I am sure that the chief will be .."

"I'm not going out tonight. I am gonna stay here with Dad." Emmett interrupted.

"The hell you are!" Edward heard the chief yell in the background.

"Hang on." Emmett said.

There was a rustling, scratching sound and indistinct voices. The rustling started again and then the line was static free when Edward heard Charlies voice.

"Get over here and get this baboons ass out of my house." With that the phone went dead. Emmett was always getting under his fathers skin. Even more so now. Emmett was too protective over those that he loved. Charlie and Emmett were the same person just a different face. They showed their affection for one another by arguing over sports and insulting each others favorite teams. It didn't matter what the sport was, they would find something to argue about.

Edward stood up and went back to his bathroom to comb his hair. He didn't know why he bothered. As soon as his hair dried it had a mind of its own. He never could tamp that mop. He padded over to his dresser and pulled out the top drawer. On the right side were black socks neatly rolled, the other side, boxers, also black. He grabbed a pair of socks and sat on his bed to put them on. He then slipped on a pair of black lace up Doc Marten boots. He walked back into the living room grabbing his keys and cell phone off the table and left.

Charlie opened the front door when Edward pulled into the driveway. Charlie seemed fine despite the fact that the vein in his forehead was about to burst.

"Great. Now that your are hear you can take the baboon with you."Charlie said closing the door.

"That bad already?"

"You'd think I'm dying the way he's carrying on." charlie said walking into the living room.

Edward followed charlie into the living room and found Emmett sitting on the couch flipping through channels too fast to actually see what was being shown.

"Em. You ready." Edward said trying his best to help Charlie out.

"Sorry bud, not going out." he replied stubbornly staring at the flash the TV gave off as it switched channels.

Charlie inhaled ready to start in on his son but was interrupted by Edward waving his hand at him. Charlie sat back gingerly in his chair wincing as it reclined.

Edward walked back to the front door and picked up Emmett's boots off the floor. He walked back into the living room and dropped them into Emmett's lap. The action startled Emmett and he glared at his friend ready to spit nails.

"Get your boots on. Your hovering like a fucking girl." Emmett glanced at his dad.

"I will be fine. Sport Center is on." Charlie tried to reassure him. Emmett opened his mouth to argue.

"Come on," Edward knocked Emmett in the shoulder "give him some credit. He ain't going anywhere." Emmett was just a stubborn as his old man. Everyone has a weakness. Emmett's weakness was a blonde bomb shell named Rosalie. He was gonna use it to give Charlie a little peace.

"I hear Rose is working tonight." Edward asked sitting on the hearth facing both Emmett and Charlie. A small smile spread on Charlies face. He knew what Edward was up to.

"Really?" Emmett let out a sigh.

Emmett and Rose have only been out on a few dates. After the first date Emmett was smitten. Rose was hard as nails and loved to argue. Which Emmett couldn't get enough of. There was something about her sharp tongue and quick wit was more than his over exited cock could take.

"Get your boots on. Ya know you want to see her." Edward chuckled.

"I will be fine. Go make eyes at your woman." Charlie grinned turning back to the TV.

Emmett looked over at his father "I don't make eyes at her." Emmett protested. He didn't want to appear to be a love struck puppy although it was written all over him. That woman owned him heart and soul.

"Your right." Charlie snorted "You don't make eyes at her. You look at her like a sailor on shore leave."

Emmett's face went from a scowl to a toothy grin. "Yeah, she has a great ass. One of these day I am gonna..."

"Emmett!" Both Charlie and Edward yelled.

"Edward, take the sailor to see his wench." Edward got off his perch and walked over to Emmett taking the remote off the arm of the couch.

"Get your boots on sailor" He turned and handed the remote to Charlie, who gave his own thanks, a simple nod. "you need anything be fore we go chief."

"Nah, I'm good." he replied pressing the numeric pad on the remote. The TV screen flickered as it tuned to ESPN.

Emmett didn't take long to get his boots on, it was the trip to the bedroom to change his shirt that took forever. Sometimes he was such a girl. Edward had no idea what took him twenty minutes upstairs. He looked the same except for a cheesy moose drool tee shirt.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Emmett replied grabbing the cordless phone off its base and setting it on the stand next to Charlie. "I have my cell phone. Call me if you need anything." Charlie waved his hand dismissing his son.

After about four hours Bella was getting into a rhythm. She congratulated herself for moving in an out of tables with out spilling beer or worse, tumbling ass over tea kettle in the middle of the bar. Smiling to herself she made her way over to a vacated table and removed the bottles and empty glasses and placed them on her tray.

She placed the glasses in the sink, washed them and placed them on the dry rack to dry. She out across the bar scanning for tables that needed cleaned off. A young man sat in a booth raised his empty glass and wiggled it back in forth. Bella nodded her head and turned to make the man another Long Island Ice Tea. After she finished assembling the drink. She placed it on her tray and turned running straight in to Rose spilling the liquor all over Rose white tee shirt.

Rose jumped back and started rubbed at the front of her shirt like the brown splotch would disappear. "Jesus Christ, I am sorry Rose." Bella began.

"Yeah, I can see that Half Pint." Rose snorted walking past her toward the kitchen. Bella turned back to the bar and made a replacement drink and delivered it. When she got back to the bar Rose had emerged from the back wearing a black AC/DC tee shirt.

"Rose, I am sorry." Bella apologized for a second time.

"I heard you the first time Half Pint."

"What is wrong with you?" Bella asked. "I am apologizing to you. The least you could do is acknowledge it."

"It was acknowledged." Rose stated simply and then added "Half Pint." hoping to get Bella to react, and react she did.

"Is English a second language for you?" Rose turned toward Bella cocking an eyebrow. Not waiting for a response Bella continued on "My name is Bella, I will not answer to anything less. Do you understand that or did they not teach you basic English in beauty school?"

"Well, someone lit the fuse on your tampon." Rose laughed enjoying Bella's reaction. The meek girl could stand up for herself.

"Be sure that it don't blow up in your pretty face honey." Bella picked her tray of full beer and went back to work. Rose was amused with Bella. It was obvious to Rose that Bella has been around the block. No one looks that run down and lived a posh life.

Stan finally emerged from dealing with the truck and pulled Rose aside. Bella tried to watch both of them to get a feel of what they were saying, knowing full well that Rose was giving him her own evaluation of Bella's work and her little outburst. She started to feel anxious but decided that worrying over it wouldn't help matters.

Twenty minutes later, Stan tapped Bella on her should and motioned for her to follow him once again. Stepping into the kitchen he turned to Bella.

"Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean.." Bella started but Stan held up his hand to stop her.

"It's alright Bella. Rose likes to push peoples buttons. Mostly to figure them out. She had you pegged for a door mat."

Bella didn't know if she was relieved or pissed off that someone pushed her buttons.

"Rose's thinks you will do just fine around here. Considering that she doesn't give out compliments readily that is saying a lot." He scratched the back of his neck, "As far as I am concerned, you have yourself a job." He chuckled "You can call it a night."

Bella wasn't really looking forward to going back to the campsite. It would be a miserable cold night for her. She cleared her throat and asked "If you don't mind, I would like to keep working."

"Not in a hurry to get home?" Stan raised his bushy eyebrows.

"I can really use the money." Bella said trying not to sound like the pathetic homeless person she was.

" Oh well, in that case, I'll just be over here." he gestured to the seat that Rose was in when she walked into the bar. "Let me know if you need something from the grill, OK?"

The evening wore on. Customers rotated in and out over the next several hours. A construction crew walked through the door laughing loudly. They congregated by the large circular table beside the door.

Bella walked over to the table and took their order. The large Indian in the back gave one of his buddies a knowing look as the rest ogled her.

When Bella came back to the table with their Budweiser. The large Indian in the back spoke up.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Jake" Bella nodded her head at the man. There was something about him that made her skin crawl. The way that his eyes roamed her body made her want to scrub her flesh off her bone.

She balanced her tray in one hand grabbing beer off the tray with the other. She did so with a poker face, not giving any inclination to the group how creeped out she was by them.

"New around here?" Jake asked. The man beside him whispered something that Bella couldn't hear that made Jake chuckle.

"Yup," Bella answered working her way around the table placing beer bottles in front of each of them.

"Where are you from?" Jake pressed.

"Not here, that's for sure." she replied mentally slapping herself. That small smart ass remark gave them the ammunition they needed to torment her night.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Bella could answer one of Jake's buddies said "It means we have new blood in town, Black." He gave Bella a toothy grin holding is fist out to Jake.

"New Blood." Jake smirked extending his arm and bumping his friends fist. He gazed at her hungrily his eyes never leaving her. Bella rolled her eyes and made her way back to the bar.

Rose watched Bella interact with the Black Crew. Bella didn't get too close to them as she placed the beer in front of them. She maneuvered around the table always leaving her self an escape route. The men at the table eyed her like she was a steak and they haven't eaten in months. It was just standard operating procedure for them. They were always on the look out for the newest conquest.

For years Rose witnessed Jake seduce woman after woman. If you could call back handed compliments seduction. After he was through with the flavor of the month he would cast them aside, his posse eagerly waiting at his feet for the leftovers.

Rose mentally gave Bella an extra point. She wasn't buying whatever bullshit Black was selling. Even after Bella's little hussy fit, Rose couldn't help but like the gal. She had character. She was a strong one. It's just too bad she didn't know it. Rose knew that there was more to Bella than what met the eye. She had that tired exhausted look about her that said that she had already lived a thousand lives.

Bella walked back to the bar a round of laughter went up around Black's table.

"What did they do." Rose asked.

"What did who do?" Bella placed her tray on the bar and walked over to the cooler to get more beer.

"The Black Crew," she said jerking her head at the now boisterous table. Jake gesturing with his hands cupped a foot away from his chest in the universal sign "the biggest titties in the world". "What did they do?"

Bella glanced at the table. Jake noticed and blew her a kiss. "Nothing" she replied the revulsion she felt showing clearly on her face.

"Look," Rose took a couple steps toward Bella. "there are two reasons you're watching them. Either you wanna fuck one of them or they've done something." Bella's face twisted at the thought of anyone from that table touching her. Rose laughed. "By the look on your face, your not looking for a fuck buddy. So what did they do?"

"Nothing. They are just a bunch of idiots. I am not a fan of idiots." Bella stated wryly folding the towel and placing it beside the sink.

"The king idiot is Jacob Black, the BFI that blew you a kiss."

"BFI?" Bella asked.

"Big Fucking Indian." Rose grabbed the bottle of Bud off Bella's tray and pushed it to a man at the bar. Bella huffed and went back to retrieve another. "Him and his band of merry men are trouble. Your instincts are right on." Rose cocked her head to the side. "But you know all about trouble don't you?"

Bella put the beer on her tray and turned to Rose. Bella was losing her patience not only with Rose but herself she felt that she had a neon sign above her head to give all around her status reports.

"Don't know what you are talking about Rose." She picked up her tray now full of beer to deliver it.

Bella was back at the bar wiping down the counter when a huge man as big as a barn walked through. He was at least six foot three and built like he was born to wrestle a grizzly bear. His dark hair was cropped close to his head. He wore a white tee shirt with a moose standing in the middle of a river with water pouring out of its mouth with faded blue jeans and cowboy boots. He strolled into the bar and scanned the room. His eyes fell on Rose. He winked at her and strode to the pool table.

The man behind him was about two inches shorter built like his comrade but more lean wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans. His boots made a loud clonking noise as he walked through the bar. His hair was longer than that of his friend. His bronze hair stood out at odd angles giving him that just rolled out of bed look. His broad shoulders rolled powerfully with each stride to the pool table.

Bella stepped out from behind the bar and headed over to the pool table. As she passed the Black Crew Jake hollered. "New Blood, where ya going?"

Bella ignored him and continued on to the newcomers.

"Can I get you guys something?" she asked

Edward turned around when he heard her voice digging change out of his pocket for a game of pool. Emmett looked up at Bella and gave her a wide grin.

"I'll have a Moose Drool." Emmett stated pointing at his shirt. Bella nodded her head and turned her attention to Edward. Edward gave Emmett a knowing look and then smirked at Bella.

Bella's brow furrowed. Did her pants come unzipped, or did she spill something on her shirt? She could figure it out. "Bud" Edward grunted still smirking. Bella nodded her head and turned around.

"Hey, How are you doing now?" Emmett asked. Bella turned around the look of confusion pasted across her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked praying that they weren't fucking with her like Black was.

"You know. Earlier today? We saw you get out of your truck." Emmett gestured between himself and Edward. "Your display of grace was quite entertaining. Never seen anything like it." He laughed quietly. "On a scale of one to ten, I give you an eleven."

It dawned on Bella who these men were. They were the police officers who were here when she came in asking for a job. A faint shade of pink started progressing slowly from her ears making its way to her cheeks.

"Um, yeah, you saw that huh?" her voice sounded so small even in her own ears. "I'll be back with your drinks." She quickly turned around and walked quickly back to the bar.

Once she was outta ear shot Emmett gave a low whistle. "Edward, did you see that." Edward nodded as walked around to the pool table and placed the quarters that he took out of his pocket into the slot. He pushed it it with a loud clank the balls dropped and thunderously rolled to the opening to his left. "She's cute. Don't ya think?"

Emmett was constantly trying to get some sort of reaction out of Edward. The man never seemed to take an interest in the opposite sex or any sex for that matter. It's been a long standing joke that Edward was going to be celibate for the rest of his life. He would be a lot less tense if he got laid once in a while. Rubbing one out in the shower just wasn't cutting it, the guy needed to be rode hard and put away wet.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I think you embarrassed her" He thought that she was cute. There was something about her. Something familiar. Like he knew her or have seen her before.

"You think so?" Emmett was a fun loving and jovial most of the time, especially when it wasn't happy dick day. Bella came back with a bug of dark beer and a Budweiser bottle and placed them on the table.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Emmett said. "I'm Emmett and this sorry excuse is Edward." he held out his hand to her to shake.

Bella glanced down at his hand and back at him trying to figure out what this guys angle was. The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't like the BFI and not wanting to seem like a total bitch she grasped his hand.

"Bella" she stated simply. Edward looked on as Emmett shook her hand. Just as Bella was trying to figure out what to do with her self, Rose came up behind her.

"I see you met the boys in blue." Bella turned around to face her. "I'm gonna hang for a while. You got this covered?" It wasn't a question. Her clipped tone told Bella that she had stepped over some unspoken boundary. Bella gave Rose a short nod and proceeded back to the bar.

Bella kept busy for the rest of the night. She took a quick scan of the bar. She tried her best to avoid the black crew as much as possible. It was proving difficult. They had been steadily pounding back the beer. Three women had added themselves to the table but Jake pay no attention to them. His attention was focused on Bella. He watched her for the remainder of his evening waiting tables. She had a delicate way about her that was sweet. But there was something else that swirled around about her. Like the viper he was tasting the air around her to identify what it was. Come hell or high water, he was going to have her. It was much much quieter when the Black Crew left. It made maneuvering around the bar just that much easier for her.

Now only a few people were left, one man sitting in a booth by himself who looked like someone just ran over his dog; an Emmett and his friends.

Bella cleared and wiped down the empty tables and brought the glasses, mugs and dishes back to the kitchen. Once she had them rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher, she went back out and wiped the bar down. She could smell Stan cooking something on the grill and it made her stomach rumble. She hasn't eaten anything since the stale burrito from this afternoon. Stan came out of the kitchen a few minutes later holding a plate full of fries and a large hamburger.

"Here, I haven't seen you eat anything. I thought you might be hungry." The emotion that filled Bella by such a simple gesture took her by surprise. She has always taken care of everyone around her. James made sure that she cared, or at least made sure that she did so out of fear.

"Thanks," Bella said her voice cracking with emotion that she tried desperately to control.

"No need to get all mushy on me. Its just a hamburger, not a declaration of my undying love." The image of Stan and his pot belly bending down on one knee offering up a plate of fries filled her head making Bella laugh. Stan patted Bella on the back and led her to a lone table in the corner. "Sit. Eat. I'll take over from here."

Bella took her seat as instructed. Picked up the hamburger and took a huge bite. She closed her eyes savoring the taste. It was perfect, just the right amount of grease, the crispness of the lettuce, juicy tomato, melted cheese, and the onion, all in one perfect bite. Stan chuckled as he watched Bella sigh and walked behind the bar. Seconds later he was back with a large coke.

"How is it?" he asked.

It's awesome." she replied with her mouth full of fries trying to swallow so she could respond further. "This is the best I've ever had. I think I love you Stan."

He laughed shaking his head walking back behind the bar. Bella ate her meal in silence. Watching Emmett and his group. They were a close knit group, each caring for the other like they were family. Every so often they would all laugh loudly each trading playful insults, most seemed directed at Edward. There were a couple of times that Edward caught Bella watching them. Embarrassed she would look away or down at her plate.

Stan closed the bar at midnight and received a tentative schedule from Stan before she left. She pulled into the parking area at the campsite and killed the engine. The moon was high in the sky and reflected off the water. She was exhausted and her feet ached. She pulled her blanket off the passenger seat and threw it over her, laying her head down on the cold vinyl seat.

Silent tears polled at the corner of her eyes, dropped down and disappeared into her blanket. She was alone. It hurt, the emptiness that filled her. After all this time of doing the right thing and taking care of others. She was left without anyone in the world. The injustice stuck in her chest, a knot that seemed to grow with every breath. She rolled onto her back taking a deep breath willing the knot to leave her body. She hated that her emotions got the best of her. She was never one to wallow in self pity. It made her sick to her stomach. She will swallow and bury this just like she did with everything else in her life. She will continue on. But this time it will be about Bella.

**A/N What do ya think? Let me know. Would love to hear what you are thinking. Special thanks to Venis_envy, thanks for the encouragement. Also if you haven't read her story ****Pisces Reverie** **you need to stop and go there now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward laced up his running shoes and stood up. His normal routine was earlier in the morning. He loved to be in his front yard stretching after his run as the sun peeked over the mountain. Today, he was dragging ass. He spent the night before tossing and turning, like there was something monumental on the horizon but he didn't know what.

He snatched his iPod off the counter and placed the ear buds in his ears. Opening the door, he stepped out on to the small porch. It was unseasonably cold for May; dark grey clouds hung from the sky, weeping moisture into the air. The wind gusted, blowing through his already-messy bronze hair. Pulling his hood over his head, he stepped off the porch and set off at an easy pace.

He took his usual path, a small, sandy ATV trail that followed the railroad tracks out of town. After about two miles, the trail veered south weaving its way through the ponderosa pines. Small sandy hills added the perfect resistance to his morning workout. He thoroughly enjoyed the burn in his legs as they churned through the sand. When he felt the initial sting in his calves, he pushed himself harder, taking deeper breaths. The strenuous stinging sensation gave way to a familiar ache spurring him on further. He slipped into that mental zone, moving like a machine,— pushing as if he was punishing himself, A penance for deeds unknown.

He emerged from the trail following alongside a narrow gravel road that leads to the beach. Metallica cranked up to deafening levels, he took deep breaths, slowing his pace to a jog. His next breath filled his lungs full of acrid smoke. His eyes shot around, searching for the source.

A small figure in a dark blue sweatshirt with its hood pulled up, sat wrapped in a dirty blanket. Her camp fire gave out copious amount of smoke from the wet wood that she was attempting to burn. The occasional flame would peek over the side of the wet sandy edges of its pit.

Edward turned his head as he passed by her. When he was sure that she hadn't noticed him, he abruptly turned to his right and sprinted to the parking area. He came to a stop next to an old, dilapidated, orange pick up. He knew that truck. He had watched a small, petite, shy thing fly ass-over-teakettle out of it a week ago.

Peering over the bed of the familiar truck, he realized that the person sitting by the fire was Bella. She was still huddled over, trying to block out the gust of wind that barreled through. Continuing around to the rear, Edward sought out the license plate, chanting the number repeatedly in his head until he was sure he had memorized it.

Turning his head back in Bella's direction, he watched her extend her small, thin leg out and nudge a piece of wood in the fire, stirring more smoke and ash into the air. It was painful watching her sit there, huddling in on herself for warmth. Edward stood watching Bella through the trees and tall grass, trying to figure out why anyone would be out here on a day like today. The small disposable cooler looked like it had seen better days. Those coolers weren't meant for repeated use, and normally were just burned in the camp fire afterward.

As he turned away from the truck, his gaze fell on the sandy loam that made up the parking area, noting even more evidence that Bella had been there awhile. Tire tracks left by the truck where barely noticeable and the ground beneath was dry.

Edward walked into Hayden's, moving to the bar where his friend sat. Emmett was sitting, shoveling food into his mouth while Rose looked on, radiating pride and tenderness, obviously pleased that he was enjoying her cooking. Emmett nodded in greeting, as Edward took a seat on the stool next to him.

"Hey, man. You need to try these stuffed mushrooms," he said, popping another into his mouth. "They're fucking fantastic."

"Nah, I'm good." Edward grimaced watching Emmett stuff another one into his mouth. "You know Emmett, those are shipped in little brown baggies and Rose just fries them up."

Rose narrowed her eyes at Edward; he was obviously attempting to ruin their little lunch moment. "Yeah. But only my Rose does it right," Emmett said, giving her a wink as he popped yet another mushroom into his mouth.

"Whatcha need, Eddie?" Rose asked with a hint of irritation in her tone, tucking a bar towel into the side of her apron.

"Just some coffee if there's some already made, Rose." She nodded her head and placed a robust white much in front of him and filled his mug.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of stuffed mushrooms.

"Nothing much. Went for a run down to the beach and back," Edward stated, taking a small sip of coffee, careful not to burn his tongue.

"Little nasty out there for running, ain't it?" Rose asked, placing two homemade oatmeal cookies in front of Edward. "Ya know, you _can_ give yourself a break now and then."

"Thanks Rose." Oatmeal was Edward's favorite kind of cookie. He picked it up and broke it in half. "The weather isn't too bad…especially for some."

"Huh?" Emmett grunted.

"I think your new waitress is camping down there," Edward said, dunking half of his cookie before popping it into his mouth.  
"You mean Bella?" Rose asked, completely surprised.  
Edward shrugged "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was her…she looked absolutely fucking miserable."

"Why would she be camping in this," Emmett asked, gesturing over his shoulder to the window outside.

"I don't think she has a choice, Em."

"What are ya saying Eddie?" Rose asked.

"I'm saying that I think she's been there a while." Edward leaned forward. "She had a fire going, and the blanket she had wrapped around her was absolutely filthy. I think that's where she is staying."

"No, way." Emmett shook his head. "She doesn't look like that when she works here."  
"Come on, Em." Edward pushed his empty cup away. "The marina has showers." Edward turned his head to Rose. "She hasn't worked in what, three days?"\

Rose nodded, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as the realization occurred to her. "What must she have gone through to live at the marina camp ground?" Rose questioned just as Stan walked in behind her.

"Who's living at the marina camp ground?" He asked, pulling up a stool to tend to the pull tab tubs.

Edward, Emmett, and Rose all looked at each other, wordlessly arguing over who would be the one to tell Stan. Grabbing the coffee pot, Rose drew herself up and started filling Edwards's empty cup. Edward shook his head but Rose gave him her "you shut the fuck up and drink it" look.

"Edward thinks that Bella is camping there," Rose said, as she placed the pot back on its warmer.

Really? Bella?" Stan stepped back down from the stool. "I heard that someone was staying down there." He pushed his seat into the corner and then leaned on the bar."You know why she's camping there?" Rose shook her head looking down as she toyed with the terry cloth towel on the bar.

When it came to Rose, Emmett was an emotional barometer. When Rose bowed her head concentrating on folding and refolding the towel in her hands, he instinctively knew that there was something about his conversation that bothered the hell out of her. Reaching out, he stilled her busy fingers. Rose lifted her head slowly and gave him a weak smile. Emmett gave her a small wink and squeezed her hand. As subtle as he was trying to be, Edward picked up on their quick, intimate moment.

"Have you noticed anything?" Edward asked Rose after Emmett released her hand.

"No. She is pretty quiet." Rose took a deep breath. "But…"

"But, what?" Edward asked before blowing across the top of his coffee cup.

Rose's eyes darted from Emmett to Edward. Emmett nodded his head encouraging her to continue.

"Like, the way she surveys a room. It's like she's planning an exit strategy. She doesn't get too close to customers. She avoids direct eye contact. She keeps her head down."

"Don't jump to conclusions, kids," Stan spoke, up leaning his elbows on the bar. "She wouldn't be the first person to move to town and camp."

"I would agree with you." Edward stood up, digging his wallet out of his back pocket; he pulled out a five-dollar bill and tossed it down on the counter. "Except, most come with their families. Rarely does someone actually do this alone. If they do, they're usually up to no good."

"Here's a thought?" Stan grabbed the empty plate that Emmett had pushed away. "I know it might be a long shot." He raised his eyebrows at Edward and Emmett before turning to walk back into the kitchen. "You might want to try talking to the poor girl instead of gossiping about her like a bunch of old women," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Emmett hollered back chuckling.

"Thanks for the coffee Rose," Edward said. Rose nodded and picked up the money and his cup. He turned back around, stuffing his wallet back into his back pocket, and left the bar.

Rose placed the used cup into the sink and walked into the kitchen. Emmett scanned the room. Finding that no one else was there, he got up from his stool and walked behind the bar through the door way after Rose.

As he stepped into the kitchen, Stan looked up from the grill and gestured with his head toward the back door. Emmett nodded in return and pushed the heavy steel door, its hinges squealing in protest.

Rose was standing with her back to the door; small wisps of smoke whirling around her blonde head. Emmett let out a sigh; he hated it when she smoked. The times that she did now were few and far between.

She smoked like a chimney when Emmett was chasing her— not that he has given up the chase. He was smitten with the blonde bomb shell. Getting close to her was like trying to reassure a wild mustang. He had perfected his approach with Rose.

Coming up beside her, he placed his hands in his pockets and gazed out over the mountain that loomed above the town. Rose cast Emmett a sideways glance, brought her cigarette to her lips and took a long, hard drag, holding it in her lungs for a moment before exhaling.

"What is it, Hun?" Emmett asked in a very soothing tone. Rose shook her head slightly and took another drag.

"Thursday I walked in on Bella in the bathroom." Rose flicked the end of her cigarette, knocking the ashes off the end and watched them float to the ground. "The one on her neck isn't bad, but the one on her back is nasty." She brought the cigarette to her lips again taking another drag.

Emmett turned his head toward her, waiting for her to continue. She didn't. She simply took another drag, and then another. Emmett turned and faced her stooping down to look in her eyes. Her hand brought the cigarette to her lips and Emmett plucked it from her finger extinguishing it in the palm of his hand.

"Tell me sunshine." If anyone else had taken her cigarette she would have killed them. Emmett seemed to be the exception to each one of Roses self imposed rules.

"It's across her lower back, about this thick." She held her forefinger and her thumb about and inch apart. "It was starting to yellow. The one on her neck," her voice trailed off. Emmett stood there trying to decode what his woman was trying to tell him. It was then that it dawned on him.

"Bruises? You saw bruises." Rose nodded her head. Emmett cursed, wrapped Rose up in his arms.

"Em, the ones on her neck." Rose's voice was muffled as she talked into his chest. "I tried asking her about it, but she shuts down."

"You think…" his voice trailed off as he pulled back to look her in the face.

"I don't know," she replied. "All the signs are there. I can't ignore it. I need to get her out of that campsite." Rose spoke barely loud enough for Emmett to hear her.

"Sunshine, I know this is hard for you. Remember what you went through—what you were feeling? She is doing the very same." He leaned back and took her face in his hands. "If you want to help her, be a true friend, Rosie. You can't push."

Rose closed her eyes and nodded her head. She had been through hell and back. Emmett knew that. Rose wasn't known for her tact, but her heart was always in the right place. Where others saw the ice queen, he saw a beautiful enchantress with soft edges and a kind heart. Emmett bent down and pressed his lips ever so softly against hers. It was the only thing a man in his position could do to soothe the one who had captured his heart.

Edward strode into the station and headed straight to the desk that he shared with Emmett. He leaned down under his desk and hit the power button on the computer. Swiveling his chair to the left, he leaned back, reading the new post on the bulletin board as he waited for the computer to power up. He heard the front door to the station open, followed by heavy footsteps of this best friend.  
"You really need to get a life, bud, Emmett said sitting down in the chair opposite Edward and propping his feet on the desk.  
"You mind?" Edward cocked an eyebrow, gesturing to Emmett's size sixteen clod hoppers.  
"Not at all," Emmett shot back, without moving his feet from "What are you doing here?"  
"Running a plate." Edward turned back to the computer and logged in.  
"Whose plate?" Emmett stretched his hands behind his head and leaned back.  
"Bella's".  
"Kind of a roundabout way to chase some tail, ain't, it. Eddie boy."  
Edward shot him a glare over the top of his monitor.  
This isn't about a piece of ass," Edward retorted as he opened the DMV interface and began typing. He hit the enter key and sat back in his chair, waiting for the results. "What?" Edward asked, taking in the smug grin that made its way across Emmett's face. "You're not the least bit curious about this homeless woman? Gets a job working with your girlfriend, and no one knows a thing about her a week later. That doesn't sound odd to you?"  
"Ya know what I think?" Emmett took his feet of the desk and leaned forward. "I think that you need some time off. Go out. Get laid. This ain't healthy man, sitting here dreaming shit up." A chirp came from the computer drawing Edwards's attention. He leaned forward his hand resting over the mouse. A small smile made its way across Edwards face  
"You think I'm dreaming shit up?" Edward spun the monitor around for Emmett to view. Emmett leaned forward to read the registry that appeared on his screen. The truck was owned and registered to Isabella Marie Parker-Swan.  
"Soooo?" Emmett shrugged.  
"Oh come on! Her last name is Swan," He shouted as he gestured to the screen.  
"So are hundreds of other Washingtonians. It means absolutely nothing." Emmett shook his head.  
"This doesn't add up." Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Why would she come here?" He murmured to himself.  
"People come here all the time. Not everyone coming to this town is a mystery that needs to be solved." Emmett stood up and walked around the desk, placing a meaty hand on Edward's shoulder. "The true question is, why is she drawing your attention?" He patted his long time friend on the back.  
Bella reminded Edward of someone, but _who_ eluded his brain. Since the first time he met her at the bar, there was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite place. Edward looked over his shoulder and met Emmett's deep brown eyes. It was at that very moment, the missing pieces that were scattered about his brain slowly began to assemble. He was looking into the very same eyes he met a week ago just a masculine version. "Come over tonight, Rose is making steak." Emmett asked, his eyes showing real concern for his friend. Edward looked down at the keyboard.  
"Nah, I can't. Mom's dragging me over to her house for fettuccine." Edward turned back to the computer and closed down the terminal window. "Maybe some other time.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow, then?" Emmett patted his shoulder. Edward nodded as Emmett turned toward his father's office.

"Em," Edward sat back in his chair staring blankly at the desktop. His big friend grunted in response turned back round. "Do you think she has relatives here?" Edward kept his head down waiting for Emmett's response.

"I don't know." Emmett spoke quietly. He knew that Edward was not going to give this up soon. He turned back around walking into his father's office.

Recent events pressed heavily on Emmett's mind. Rose dealing with unresolved issues trying to find some sort of redemption in saving another, and his best friend obsessing over a woman no one knows anything about. What is it about this woman that brought out such intense reactions from others?

Emmett snorted and shook its head. Edward was like a dog with a bone, he never gave up unless there was nothing else to consume. To think that he actually thought that Bella was related to Charlie.

Emmett pulled his ostentatious jeep into his fathers drive way. The house had one light on in the front window. Blue flashes from the TV flickered from the window next to it.

Emmett grabbed the brown grocery bag of goodies and a stack of file folders off the front seat before heading into the house.

"Hey Dad," Emmett bellowed as he opened the front door. Charlie lay reclined on the couch on his side. He picked his head up and gave his son a wary look. "Don't worry, I come in peace." Emmett set the files down on the side table and pulled out a golden six pack of vitamin R.

A wide grin spread across Charlie's face. He tried to sit up and winced. Emmett quickly placed the beer on the floor and stuck his hand out offering to help is father up. It took a tremendous amount of fortitude for Emmett not to make a smart ass remark about his father lying on the couch.

Grateful that Emmett didn't say what was plainly written across his face, Charlie reached out and grasped his hand. Emmett gently helped his father sit up and then freed one of the golden cans from its plastic collar. The can opened with a hiss and Emmett handed it to his dad.

"Damn, you're a good Boy," Charlie drawled. He reached beside him for the remote and muted the TV.

"I know," Emmett said, opening his own beer and flopping into the recliner. He took a long swig from his can and let his head fall back on the head rest.

"So, what's goin' on?" Charlie asked, scooting to a more comfortable position.

"Not much." Emmett took another swing with his head resting on the chair. Charlie took a swig of his own beer and eyed his son. Something was bugging him it was obvious. Charlie knew his son, if you're quiet long enough he would talk, it just took time. By the look on Emmett's face, Charlie gauged it his son was only seconds away from spilling.

"Did you bring that file?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's on the table." Emmett drained his beer and leaned over the side of the chair and grabbing another.

"How are things at the shop?" Charlie pushed, trying to get Emmett to talk.

"It's still standing." Emmett rotated his head towards his dad. "Sue is asking about you."

"She's sweet like that." Charlie blushed faintly and dropped his gaze to his beer. Emmett quirked an eyebrow, his dad gave him a pointed look warning him that the subject was off limits and took a swig of his beer.

"I saw Edward today." Charlie nodded his head, knowing that his son would start to reveal what the hell was bothering him.

"Yeah," Charlie grunted "how is he?"

"Ya know." Emmett sighed. "He's fixated on some chick that works with Rose."

"Fixated, how?"

"It's not like that." Emmett rolled his eyes. "He thinks she's trouble."

"Trouble?" Charlie put down his empty beer and caught one that Emmett tossed to him. "How so?"

"He found out she's been camping at the marina." Emmett gave his father a sidelong glance watching his reaction.

"I don't see how that is suspicious," Charlie said rubbing his chin, starting at the worn rug under his feet.

"It isn't." Emmett exhaled staring at the ceiling. "Many camp at the marina. But," He trailed off watching a cob web blow in the corner wave as the heat kicked on.

"But what?" Charlie asked, now looking at his son.

"It's possible that she could be hiding," Emmett said quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Something Rose said and the fact that Eddie ran her plates."

"He ran her plates? Damn he must have a hard on." Charlie scooted to the edge of the couch. "What did he find?"

"That she's using a different name at the bar than what the truck is registered to." Emmett expelled a loud breath, feeling good to be telling a voice of reason about this little conundrum.

"That doesn't mean anything." Charlie took a swig from his beer and slowly stood up. "She could be married or just got a divorce. Tags and registration are the last to get changed." Charlie said over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen.

He opened up the fridge and hollered, "You hungry, boy."

"Nah, I'm good." Emmett called back.

Charlie pulled a crumpled brown sack out and peered into it and grimaced when he saw the wilted fries and congealed ketchup. He threw the bag in the trash can in the corner then turned back to inspect the contents of his fridge.

"I am curious," Charlie yelled into the fridge. "What did Eddie boy find?" He shut the fridge door snatching a bag of chips off the top and wrestled to open it.

"She had Arizona plates," Emmett yelled. "The thing that is really fucked up in this menagerie is that Eddie thinks she is related to you."

"What?" Charlie asked in disbelief his hands on either side of the chip bag. His ears rang in the silence that seemed to drag on forever.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Parker-Swan."

_Fuck, it couldn't be._ Charlie's heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't think. He barely heard Emmett laugh. "He thinks that she's your daughter." Emmett laughed boisterously.

Emmett continued on with his guffawing but Charlie heard nothing. He tossed the chip bag on the counter and braced himself against it, taking deep breaths. Life sure did catch up with him.

Drawing another deep breath, he tried to get his act together. He never told Emmett about his half-sister. He couldn't bear confessing to a long lost son what kind of coward he really was. Slowly, like the lowering of a garage door, Charlie composed himself and he was once again the Chief. He picked up the chips and headed back into the living room.

"I thought he was just checkin' her out."

"I am assuming that you met her?" Charlie asked as he munched on a handful of chips. Emmett nodded as he opened another beer. "You think she is worth this much attention?"

"Nah, she hasn't done anything to warrant Eddies vexation." Emmett frowned, scooting to the edge of the recliner and resting his elbows on his knees. "He saw her camping and wanted to know what was up. But she's timid and doesn't say much, and I think she's kind of secretive."

"Secretive, how?" Charlie asked scooting forward mirroring Emmett.

Emmett proceeded to fill Charlie in on what had taken place at the bar and what Rose had told him. He left Rose's reaction to the bruises out of his informal debriefing.

Hair stood up on the back of Charlie's neck when he heard Emmett mention the bruises. Listening to his son describe her interactions with other left little doubt in his mind that his bell was an abused woman.

His bell,— what a crock of shit. She would have been his little girl and should be if he only tried just that much harder he could have spared her. He was a piece of shit, a fucking coward, and his precious little girl paid for it.

Charlie gave no outward sign as to the turmoil that was raging inside him. When Emmett had finished he took a long pull from his beer and sat back on the couch.

"So, what do you think we should do." Emmett rolled his eyes at his father. Charlie never let any subject drop without turning it into a lesson of some sort.

He looked pointedly at his son as if reading his mind. "There is always a lesson to learn, answer the fucking question."

As Emmett answered each of his questions, Charlie felt a pride that he didn't deserve to feel. His son was a damn fine police officer; it was instinct for him. Charlie was grateful that he called him "Pops".

Charlie agreed with his assessment. She wasn't trouble, but keeping an eye on her incase trouble did follow was the best course of action.

After hours of bullshitting about sports and women Emmett headed upstairs feeling slightly buzzed. He pushed his bedroom door open, the dusty blue walls made the room darker than it really was. Reaching behind his neck, he grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor. Then he flicked the button on his pants and they fell to the floor. Stepping out of them he climbed between the sheets, his arm cocked behind his head.

Something about this woman also effected Charlie, He knew his dad was trying hard to hide what he really felt, but his eyes gave him away. It was an old hurt. Maybe it was just empathy for the young girl out by herself who clearly met with the blunt end of a fist. Yeah, it had to be that.

_Rose_. Her blond beauty flickered through his mind. It pained him that she was reliving everything that she barely survived from.

_Eddie._ What was he going fucking do with him?

Taking a deep breath, Emmett rolled to his side and sent out a silent prayer into the universe. _I_ _hope I am strong enough to get everyone through this. _

Thanks to venis_envy for your input and your wonderful words of encouragement. Couldn't do it without you girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella gathered her meager possessions and deposited them in the back of her truck. It was getting late in the day and the weather gave no inclination that it would let up. After several hours of trying to baby the fire in the rain, she had reached her limit. When she started shiver violently, she made the decision to leave for the showers.

The hot water did not last nearly long enough to warm her core. She already dumped two dollars and fifty cents into the meter any more and she wouldn't be able to afford to get something warm to eat.

She stepped out of the shower immediately feeling a chill. Quickly combing through her hair, and throwing on some clothes, she gathered her belongings and set off in her truck for town.

Rose sat in the empty bar next to Alice. The big screen TV was turned to the history channel. Neither were paying attention to the TV, they both had their eyes fixed to the bar top instead.

"What's got you down?" Alice asked her friend. Rose turned her head to her right catching her best friend's concerned gaze.

"I have a lot on my mind," Rose answered returning her gaze to the bar top.

"Is it Emmett?" Alice turned in her stool to face Rose.

"No," Rose snorted. "Emmett I can handle." She took a deep breath expelling it loudly "I'm am just dealing with stuff that I thought I had already dealt with."

"No!" Rose shouted, eyeing her friend's hand that was shoved elbow deep into her purse, fishing for her phone "Who are ya gonna call, Eddie? Emmett? Put your phone away, sprite," Rose said, rather exasperated.

Alice withdrew her hand from her purse and watched her friend intently. She wanted to be there for Rose, but getting the woman to open up was like opening a can of beans with a pocket knife. Alice wanted to call the boys in the worst way. Waiting for Rose was like torture she wanted to know and wasn't patient enough to wait on Rose to spit it out. Besides the fact that Rose would pummel her ass if she continued on her current train of thought. Coming to the conclusion that the ass kicking wasn't worth it, she sat back and waited.

"So what are you dealing with?" Alice finally asked after a pregnant pause.

"I want to help someone, but it hits too close to home." Rose looked directly in to her friend's eye. Alice nodded but said nothing. If Rose was going to open up needless comments weren't going to help. "I need to say or do something, anything!" Rose finally exclaimed after a long, drawn out stretch of silence. "I need to give what wasn't given to me." Rose said quietly. Alice leaned over and gave Rose a comforting hug.

"It's the new waitress, huh?" Alice asked. She always had a way of just knowing something, call it deductive reasoning or ESP, the woman just knew.

Rose nodded and chuckled at her friends knowing grin.

"It's a delicate subject to broach. She will be secretive. Just remember how you felt and how flighty you were at that time." Rose nodded her head.

"You want her to trust you; it isn't something that is going to happen over night." Alice took a sip of her ice tea and set it back on the counter. "Cornering her will not inspire that trust." Rose nodded her head and sat staring at the bar top.

"I know I am not the best, I have to try." Rose murmured to herself.

The squeal of the door brought the conclusion of their conversation. Bella stepped through the door inside letting the door swing shut as she allowed her eyes to adjust.

The place was empty except for Rose and that dark haired woman she had waited on before. A civil war battle on the big screen was flashing in the corner. The door opened and Rose turned her head towards the door.

"Hey Bella," greeted Rose spiritedly. "What brings you here on your day off?" Alice groaned at Rose's over exuberant greeting and gave her a pointed look, warning her.

"I wanted one of Stan's burgers," Bella said quietly, looking at Stan who just emerged from the kitchen.

"One Love Burger coming right up," Stan said with a wide grin and before heading back into the kitchen.

"Can I help, Stan?" Alice asked, and then following Stan into the kitchen chattering animatedly about the benefits of beef.

"Can I get you anything to drink" Rose asked as she walked behind the bar. Bella did a mental calculation of how much money she had on her.  
"No I'm good." Bella shook her head.  
"Bullshit." Rose went over to the coffee pot "want something warm?"  
Bella shook her head again."No, Rose I'm fine."  
Rose took in Bella's appearance. Her clothes weren't what Edward had described, but she definitely smelled of campfire smoke and musty rain. Rose turned her back to Bella grabbing a coffee cup filling it with hot water.  
Rose turning back around, she placed the mug in front of Bella.  
"Rose, I said.--"  
"You will shut up and drink it." Rose commanded dropping a teabag into the water.

Bella was exhausted and in no real condition to argue. The tea reached her nose ,its warm seductive scent wrapping itself around her. Bella closed her mouth and wrapped her hands around the mug. The warmth slowly seeping into her. She brought it to her lips and took a tentative sip.

"Hmm, what kind of tea is this?" Bella asked taking another sip.  
"Its just black tea and bourbon," Rose smiled taking her ice tea off the counter and walking around the bar to sit next to Bella.

"Look Bella, I need to talk to you," Rose started, poking the ice down with her straw, watching them bob back up to the surface again. "You know I;m not one to mince words." Bella nodded her head. "I know that it's none of my business, but why are you camping at the marina?"

"I like the view." Bella said taking another sip of her tea. Rose nodded her head. Rose and pressed on.

"Look Bella, I am just concerned. There's been some talk." Bella raised her cup to her lips, still not saying anything. "That you are living at the marina. There are people that care about you." Bella scoffed. "I'm one of those people."

"Since you aren't one to mince words. I'm not going to either. Just because you give me a cup of tea doesn't mean that we're going to be bosom buddies."

"You want to cut the shit. Fine. Let's do that," Rose snapped. "I know that you are camping down at the marina because you have no other place to go. I also know that the bruises on your back didn't just magically appear. You going to come clean, or what?"

"You _are_ right about one thing. It _is_ none of your business." Bella got up from her stool. "I came in here to get something to eat in peace, not to get the third degree by someone who thinks they know about my life." Bella grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Tell Stan I'm sorry, I can't stay," she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Rose sat with her elbows propped up on the bar, her hand supporting her head. Every time she tries to do the right thing it seems to blow up in her face. If she could only use a bit more tact, she might have made some headway.

Alice emerged from the kitchen holding Bella's lunch.

"Where'd Bella go?" Stan asked, wiping his hands on a terrycloth towel.  
Rose lifted her head at the sound of Stan's voice. "I scared her off."

"Just couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya." Stan chastised Rose.  
Alice turned on her heals and headed back in the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later with a brown bag.

"You cornered her didn't you." she gave Rose a pointed look. Rose hung her head as Alice threaded her arms through coat. "You can't force it Rose. You should know that. We talked about this."

"I tried," Rose started to defend herself.

"Save it," Alice retorted holding up her hand "You are about as delicate as a bull in a china shop." She picked up the brown bag and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked standing up to follow Alice.

Alice turned and gave Rose a pointed glare that could wilt daisy's on their stem. Rose hung her head.

"To make sure she is O.K., and to feed her." Alice stated flatly, before turning and walking out the door.

Alice pulled into the marina camp ground, driving slowly to look for Bella's truck. Not finding it in the main camping area she turned down the old gravel road leading to the beach. Bella's orange truck came into sight through the trees. She pulled in behind the it and cut the engine. Bella was in the driver's seat sitting perfectly straight, staring out over the water.

Alice plucked the bag from the passenger seat and opened the door. She danced her way over to the driver's side of Bella's truck, avoiding the mud puddles. Shifting the brown sack to her other arm, she tapped on the door.

The sound of the tapping brought Bella out of her trance-like state. Her head snapped around to see small, little Alice standing on her tip toes, peering at her through the window.

"You ran off and forgot your burger," Alice sang as she held up the brown paper bag. Bella sat in her seat staring at the small woman who barely peered into her truck.  
Bella gaze fixed on her lap as she fumbling for her keys and started her pickup. Alice's face twisted into a grimace as she heard the truck rumble to life. She knew that Rosalie's heart was in the right place, she just lacked the finesse to get the job done. Alice on the other hand, had an uncanny sense. She somehow knew what people needed to hear and when to apply pressure.

Bella shifts the truck into gear and slowly eases the clutch out, propelling the truck forward. The sound of the passenger door opening startled her. Her head snapped to the that direction just in time to see Alice land deftly in the passenger seat.

"Where ya goin?" Alice asks Bella sweetly, smoothing the wrinkles out of her blouse. Bella stomped on the breaks making the truck lurch to a stop. Alice gave her shirt one last tug and looked expectantly at Bella awaiting her answer. "Anywhere fun?"

Bella couldn't find her voice. Never in all her years had she ever met someone like this, this, what the hell _was_ she, flouncing around her truck like she knew her?

"I love adventures," Alice sang as she fished for the seat belt beside the door. Bella shaking her head, maneuvering the truck in a wide arc and heading out of the campground. Bella had no clue how long they were on the road, her mind racing. Rose knew about what happened--somehow she knew. That fact, she couldn't ignore.

Bella saw movement in the passenger seat. That's right, that woman was with her. Bella has waited on her several times at the bar. By what Bella observed,Alice was a little "off" but everyone seemed accept it. Having her flounce into her truck like she did, Bella knew that Alice was fucking crazy. No one in their right mind would get into a strangers car willingly, especially without knowing where the fuck they were headed.

Bella glanced at her passenger. Alice sat with a stupid grin on her face like she was on the trip of a lifetime, watching the scenery pass by.

"Did you figure out where we're going," Alice said, breaking the silence.

"No," Bella replied, her voice could barely be heard over the loud rumble of the trucks engine. She had though of a million places to go; none that were within her grasp. She found herself back where she was when she first came to this state. No money, her truck on its last leg, and nowhere to go. Now she had this freakishly cheerful woman smiling like a kindergartner out on a field trip sitting next to her. With her luck she would get charged with kidnapping now. First murder, now kidnapping—she may as well run over a small puppy to round out this perfectly shitty day.

"Ya know, it's a crime to kidnap someone," Alice quipped as if she could read Bella's mind.

Bella looked at the woman incredulously. "I believe kidnapping involves taking someone without their consent. You jump in willing as all git out."

"Oh Bella, what a tangled web we weave." Alice sighed leaning back, digging into her front pocket.

"Tangled Web? Look you," Bella geared up for the tirade she was about to spew forth but quickly shut her mouth. Alice held out a small silver cell phone and wiggled it back an forth between them.

"My brother is a police officer. I would hate to have to call him," she said palming the cell phone.

Bella wrenched the wheel and slammed on the brakes, the truck lurching the truck to a stop. She quickly leaned over and snatched the cell phone from the woman. Alice in a flash of motion, turned the ignition off, and taking the keys and bailing out of the truck.  
Bella blinked, wondering what in the fuck just happened.

Outside the truck, Alice stood, the truck keys dangling from her little fingers.

Seeing red, Bella flings opened her truck door and jumped down,stalking to the front of the truck while she slipped the cell phone into her pocket.

"Give me the keys back." she demanded..

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I wish that I could help you, but I can't." Alice was the epitome of calm and collected, while Bella was a raging bull. Bella close to losing her self control. She fantasized about wrapping her hands around the woman's scrawny neck and waiting until the light left her eyes. It was no cast iron skillet, but it would do.

Bella lunged for Alice trying to snatch the keys from her. Alice, anticipating her strike, spun out of her reach. Bella went after her again, but Alice just spun out of her reach, giggling. The dance of lunges, pirouettes, and giggles continued on the side of the road in front of an old beat up Ford pick up for some time.

"Give me my fucking keys, you demented troll," Bella panted, her fists clenched at her side.

"Oh, Bella we are going to be such great friends." Alice sighed. "I'm taking you into town."

"Really? And how you are going to do that?" Bella panted.

"By driving your truck, of course" Alice shook her head.

"I can report my truck stolen, you know. I have your phone." A small evil smile played on Bella's face. She slipped her hand into her pocket ready to pull out the phone and taunt the demented fairy with it, but her hand came back empty.

"Do you now?" Alice sang again. Bella's head snapped up. "You mean this phone?" She held the phone up and waved it in front of Bella's face.

"How did you..." she trailed, dumbfounded.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm going to get in the truck and drive us back into town. Or you can stand her steaming like a teapot and continue walking."

"You're out of your fucking mind." Bella muttered giving up the fight with her demented friend.

"Hmm, I have been told that," she replied thoughtfully. "But I'm pretty sure I'm running at full mental acuity." Alice gave a short nod as she made her way around to the driver's side and climbed in.

Bella huffed as she walked to the passenger side.

"Are you sure you can drive this? You can barely see over the steering wheel."  
"Don't worry about a thing." Starting the truck, Alice made a quick U-turn and headed toward Meyers Falls.

"I am glad you saw it my way Bella. We're going to be great friends."

Bella snorted. "Where are we going, troll?"

"To see a friend." Alice opened her phone her fingers fly over the key pad and then flipped it shut. She reached beside her grabbing the brown paper bag and placed it in Bella's lap. "Eat," she commanded.

Bella opened the bag, the smell of the burger and fries filled the cab. She was passed the point of being just hungry, she was ravenous. Hastily, her hand dove into the bag and emerged with the hamburger. She brought it to her mouth and took and enormous bite. Her cheeks puffing out as she tried to chew.

Alice giggled and held a napkin out in front of Bella. Taking the it, Bella she wiped her face and took a much smaller bite of the hamburger.

Alice pulled over in front of a small, two story, gray house. The lawn was trimmed neatly, and there was a small flower bed beneath a large window full of blooming iris was blooming. The worn cement path lined with white Narcissus, lead to a modest porch where small pink tea roses climbed the right side, giving the plain house a heart-warming charm.

A black Mercedes drove by and slowly pulled over in front of them.

"Who's that?" Bella asked, still nibbling on fries.

A tall, elegant woman with long wavy auburn hair, stepped out of the car. Everything about the woman was precise, from her white button-down blouse and black slacks, to her delicate pumps. She walked around her car with a regal air. Bella could hear the smart click of her heals as the hit the worn sides walk. She stood out in this neighborhood of average looking homes.

"My mom," Alice chirped.

"Huh,?" Bella's eyes went wide as she swallowed audibly. She looked back and forth between the woman and Alice.

"My Mom," Alice repeated as she leaned over throwing the remnants of Bella's lunch in the paper bag. "Wipe your mouth," Alice said tossing a napkin in Bella's lap and then crumpling up the brown bag into a small ball. "Come out and meet her. You don't want to be rude, do you?"

Bella grabbed the napkins and swiped it across her face roughly. Taking a deep breath she grasped the door latch and pushed on it with her shoulder.  
"Hey Mom," Alice sang bouncing,up to her mother and giving her a big hug. The woman's face softened when her daughter embraced her, her smile full of warmth that met her eyes. Clearly she adored the little black haired woman.

Alice stepped to her mother's side lacing their arms together. "Mom, this is Bella." She reached for Bella's hand and pulling her forward. "Bella, this is my mother, Esme."  
"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you," she said rather formally offering her hand. Bella extended her own shaking Esme's firm but delicate hand.

"Bella is looking for a place to rent," Alice said, beaming at her mother.

"Is that so?" Esme gave Alice a knowing smile. "Let's go inside and talk about it, shall we?" Esme turned toward the house and made her way up the stairs with Alice on her heals. Bella stood there, watching both women walk up the concrete steps. Alice turned around and beckoned for Bella to follow. When she didn't Alice pranced down the stairs and stood before Bella.

"I don't know," Bella started. Alice looped her arm through Bella's and dragged her to the house. Esme placed a small silver key into the front door and turned the lock, stepped over the threshold

"So many wonderful memories were made here." Esme sighed looking around the house. "My babies were conceived in this house. I can't get rid of something that means so much." She turned, beckoning Alice and Bella to come inside.

To say that the house was small was an understatement. It was positively minuscule. The door opened into a living room with worn wood floors. A small couch stood in the middle of the room, creating a hallway of sorts from the front door to the kitchen. On the opposite wall, two small chairs evenly-spaced were covered in large white sheets.

"I absolutely love this house. We started our family here. Your dad likes it for other reasons." Esme winked at her daughter.

Bella glanced at Alice expecting to see her face twist in disgust by her mom's jesting. Instead, she found Alice wistfully gazing at her mother.

"I hope that Jas and I will be just like that."

"Oh, you will." Esme patted her daughters shoulder. "There is so much love between you two. The Beatles had it right; all you need is love."

Bella watched the two interact and it brought a sharp pain to her heart. This was the relationship that she should have had with her own mother. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and tried to blink them away. When that failed, she covered her welling eyes with a coughing fit.  
"You okay, dear?" Esme asked, motherly concern flooding her face.

"Yeah, it's just a tickle" Bella said, clearing her throat.

"Alice, in my backseat is my medicine bag, be a dear and fetch it for me." Esme put more emphasis on the word "medicine", cluing Bella in that the medicine bag didn't contain your run-of-the-mill over-the-counter pharmaceuticals.

"Have you been looking long?"

"Huh?" Bella grunted, realizing a split second later what Esme was asking. "No not very long."

"Why don't I show you the house while we wait for Alice, hmm?" Esme walked over to the table and set her purse down. Bella shrugged her shoulders, just rolling with the flow.  
"Although there isn't much to see, you walked through the living room and kitchen already."

Esme opened a small door nestled in a nook in the corner of the kitchen. "It has one bathroom."

Bella walked slowly over to Esme as she stepped aside allowing Bella into the room.

The bathroom was no bigger than a small closet. The walls were yellow with wood waynescoting half way up the wall. A small bathtub lay across the back wall, a shower spigot on the right. A small window in the shower overlooked the back yard.

Bella gave Esme a sidelong look once it registered with her that people could in fact see into the shower from the alley.

"Don't worry; no one can see in the shower, Carlisle made sure of that." Esme moved to the side and continued on. "In here is the laundry room." Bella followed her into a room with brown linoleum floor. The brilliant white washer and dryer stood out amongst the dark wood cabinets and floors.

"We had the washer and dryer installed for Alice." Bella nodded her head. She approved of the small house and could see herself at home in the space. As much as she wanted a warm place to rest at night, she wanted to make it on her own.

"Now it's time for some medicinal tea." Esme placed her hands on Bella's shoulders and steered her back into the kitchen where Alice was pulling a small teakettle out of a large leather case.

"What do you think?" Alice chirped.

"It's nice," Bella murmured, watching Alice pull out a bottle of bourbon from the case. What is it with these people with bourbon in their tea? Was everyone trying to get her drunk.

Esme took the teapot from the counter, walked to the sink and started filling it up.

"You think you could live here?" Alice asked as she placed a metal tin on the counter.

"No," Bella answered quickly. Alice cocked her head to the side frowning at Bella.

"Alice, let the girl have some tea." Esme scolded placing the kettle on the stove. Small electronic clicks came from the burner as it lit the burner. "There will be plenty of time for that later." She passed her hand over the table. "Come. Sit." Bella pulled out the chair nearest to her and sat down placing her hands in her lap.

Esme asked Alice small conversational questions about Jasper and work while they prepared their tea together. Alice flitted back and forth from her mother to the black "medicine" bag animatedly. Bella tried to refuse the dose of bourbon that Esme had prescribed for the non-existent tickle. Not listening to a word, Esme poured a healthy shot into Bella's tea cup and urged her to drink.

Minutes started ticking away as Bella listen to the girls talk about their day-to-day lives. Listening to the two women, she felt an appreciation that she did not quite understand.

Esme was regal, like the ancient queens of old. She had a Guenivereian air about her that struck to the center of Bella's heart. Bella knew that, despite whatever misgivings that she might have with a given situation, if Esme asked anything of her she would gladly comply. She was tender, gently patting Bella on the shoulder as she passed her chair to get more hot water. Several times during the evening she would grasp Bella's hand in that motherly way; a silent reassurance that no matter what it would all work out.

The polar opposite was Alice. She was flamboyant, gesturing loudly, and talking too fast. At one point during the evening, Alice had gotten up and removed the dust cloth from the furniture in the living room, all while not breaking a thought or a sentence. She had too much energy and reminded Bella of a Yorkshire terrier on crack.

Somehow, the trio moved into the living room. Bella curled up into the corner of the couch, her feet tucked underneath her. She rested her head on the back of the sofa feeling the effects of the bourbon and tea. A wave of panic floated through her, she was comfortable. Comfort was a luxury that was purchased at a great price. A price she has paid many times over.

Bella felt a small hand grasp her own and squeeze. She opened her eyes looking straight into the loving gaze of Esme.

"It's okay. Just sleep," Esme whispered as she draped a small blanket over Bella.

Bella rested her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath pretending in her slightly intoxicated stupor that the kind words and the gentle caress on her forehead was that of her own mother as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I possess a great many things, my sanity and Twilight isn't among them. **

Edward stretched his arms over his head, breathing deep and gearing up for his morning run. He rotated his muscular torso from side to side, loosening up his back. He hadn't slept as well as the night before. His mind swirled with the mystery of the new waitress and the fact that Jasper had called him late that night wondering where Alice was. Edward was about to put an APB out on her ass until he received a brief text from her on his cell phone.

_Calm the fuck down, and call off the dogs. We'll talk in the am._

He twisted to his right, feeling his side tingle as he pushed to stretch farther. It pissed him off that his sister could be so careless, staying out all hours of the night and not letting those that love her know that she was okay. He made a mental note to talk to her about that.

Talk. Edward normally didn't talk to anyone, he talked _at _them.

He turned back the opposite direction, seeing a streak of bright orange on his rotation.

What. The. Fuck. It couldn't be.

The dilapidated truck of Bella's was parked in front of his childhood home.

The sound of Edward's pounding heart filled his ears. He would be damned if he was going to have that two-bit, piece of trash take advantage of his family, taking up shop in thier house. He didn't care if she was homeless, that lying hussy could find another family to fuck with.

His mental tirade continued as he leaped over the small hedge and stalked toward the house. In one long stride, he bounded up the small front porch, grabbed for the door handle and turned it.

The damn door was locked.

Edward made a fist and pounded on the think wood, his frustration echoed noisily inside the house. Tilting his head, he listened for movement inside. He heard the faint footsteps as they padded closer; his blood started to boil. She had gall, being in his father's house; it wasn't even hers by permission. It was a small fucking town, someone would talk about the mousey, skinny chick living at the Cullen Cottage.

If his blood was boiling before, it was evaporating now from the heat of his anger. He readied himself, he was going to get answers, he would put an end to her presumptuous attitude.

The bolt slid with a loud click. The handle turned and Edward's hand rose to the center of the door. As soon as it started to open, he pushed his way through.

He had full intention to unleash his anger on the small brown-haired woman he once saw at the beach, instead, he was met by a black-headed woman who leaned against the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Alice?" Edward said loudly grabbing her shoulders trying to peer into the dark home.

"Jesus, Edward," Alice hissed, glancing to her right. "Keep it down; you'll wake up the neighbors."

"Why is that truck here?" Edward yelled, all self-control evaporated as he grasped her shoulders in his massive hands, hovering above her. "Is _that_ woman here?"

Alice pushed her brother by his chest, until they both stepped through the door way. "Knock. It. The. Fuck. Off. Edward." Her tone was threatening. "You can remove your hands or I will remove them for you." Edward quickly put his hands at his sides. "Thank you," Alice said stiffly.

"You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Edward seethed.

"Nothing is going on," Alice said innocently, turning her back on her brother and sitting down on the cement steps.

"If nothing is going on, then tell me why that piece of shit is here?" Edward flung his hand violently toward the orange truck in the driveway.

"Keep your voice down," Alice snapped. "You'll wake up Bella."

"So, she _is_ here." Edward stalked down the steps to see Alice clearly. Alice nodded her head without any care in the world. "What the hell!" His voice rose to an un-masculine falsetto. "You don't even know her. She's not just some puppy you can pick up off the street, Alice." He ran his hand through his hair. Then it occurred to him, "Does Mom know what you're doing?"

Alice sat on the stoop with a stony expression on her face. The depth of her anger at this moment knew no bounds. She loved the fuck out of her brother, but he was crossing that thin line. Alice knew that he would be angry with her. He had been going on and on about Bella for a while, but he had to let go. Not everyone was a threat to the home land.

"Does Mom know you are housing a con artist?" His words pushed the right combination of buttons. She erupted.

"Of course she knows about Bella, you overgrown baboon's ass. Mom was here when I brought her." Edwards face turned puce at his sister's harsh words

"You involved Mom? God damn it, Alice, do you ever use your fucking head?" he fumed, poking his temple with his finger. "Where the fuck is your car, young lady?"

Alice bristled at his tone. The only people that could call her that were those that gave her life, her mom, her dad, and God himself; Edward was none of those.

"Back. The fuck. Off," she hollered, jabbing a small finger into his chest with each syllable, backing him down the sidewalk. Being such a small person, she truly was frightening. "Where my car is doesn't matter. What matters is that we got a poor girl off the streets."

"She was doing just fine on her own." Edward started rubbing his chest where his sister jabbed him. She gave him a pointed look and he stopped, bowed his head and shook it. He wasn't going to win this round.

"Just fine?" Alice squealed, her temper rising to the highest level of pistivity. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She took a deep breath. "Do you know how she weathered that rain storm yesterday? She hasn't eaten and the woman looks like she has been beaten up. Now, you are going back off and let me help her. Do you hear me?" Edward cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "No, Edward. You are gonna back off. You aren't going to be an asshole, right?" Alice commanded. "Right?"

"Alice, neither of us know anything about his woman. She could be a drug whore that got beaten up by her fucking pimp for all we know." When those words left his mouth, Alice had never before in her life been more disappointed in her brother. Her blood was simmering and now began a rolling boil.

"Asshole it is," Alice muttered as she pulled her arm back and punched him square in the face. Edward's head snapped back as blinding white light flashed behind his eye lids. "Go home, Edward!"

"You realize you just assaulted a cop," Edward yelled, checking his nose for blood.

"I'd like to see you do anything about it. I am sure the Chief would love to hear what I have to say." She grinned evilly. "We'll talk when you hear the pop."

"What?" Edward yelled incredulously. "What? What pop?"

"That's the sound you hear when you pull your head outta your ass. We'll talk then," Alice quipped and slammed the door behind her.

Edward walked back to his house rubbing his face with his hands. That little sprite could pack a punch when she wanted to. Hell, she probably could take him. He would never live that crap down at the precinct.

He needed to talk to someone. He thought that Emmett would be the most likely choice, but he was too dismissive. The chief was out. Besides, how would you tell the police chief that his daughter was here? What if he never had a daughter?

That left only one other person. The one person he had come to rely on. He was shady, but he got answers. Right now, answers were what Edward needed.

Emmett woke up feeling the warmth of the morning sun pouring through his bedroom window. The purple walls seemed to mute the bright rays, yet spreading its blinding light in the dark, dank room.

Inhaling deeply, he ran his hands across this chest, moving it down his torso and slipped underneath the covers. He scratched and stroked himself a few times, until he suddenly sensed another presence in the room.

His hand stilled and he rotated his head towards the door, coming face to face with the bluest of eyes.

"Hey handsome," she cooed, her voice soft as her eyes moved from his to the hand still on his pride and joy then back up to his face again. "Please proceed." She waved her hand over his groin. "I wouldn't want you to be a victim of procrast-erbation. I hear it's murder on your prostate."

Normally Emmett would have made some lewd remark and pinned any other woman to the bed. Rose was not just any other woman. Hell, they hadn't even done the deed yet. He was taking his time. He didn't want to be like the rest of those fucks that she'd dated.

Having her sitting on the edge of his bed with his hand on his junk was a bit more than he could handle.

He pulled his hand out from under the blankets and gathered them around his waist as he sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Hi, Rosie." He tried to make his voice sound casual, but instead it came out strained. Clearing his throat, he hoped to pass it off a s the sleep-thick voice of one just waking up. "What brings you here?"

Rose took a deep breath and shifted on the bed, curling her legs under her. "I was thinking, last night…" Her hand traced the abstract pattern on the comforter.

She couldn't continue; her voice caught in her throat. Emmett reached his hand out and stilled her fingers. "You pick at your hands when you have something on your mind. Just spit it out. I won't run off, I won't yell. You don't have to worry, Rose. I will listen." His voice was soothing, and it irritated the ever loving hell out of her. Not that what he was saying was bad, but he was so god damn patient.

It had been months since they started "seeing" each other. Never anything more than the occasional caress of the cheek or hand; when he kissed her it was chaste. The closest he had ever come to deepening the kiss was the day before, behind the bar. But even then, he treated her with kid gloves, wanting to push further but afraid of adverse reaction.

Today, Rose was frustrated on so many levels. It was hard to articulate exactly what she wanted to cover. Instead, his kindness and understanding sent waves of irritation down her spine.

"Will you stop it?" Rose snapped. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Emmett questioned his tone calm and soothing, none of the frustration that he felt with her was evident in his voice.

"That!" She pointed at him. "I know this isn't you. I see how you act around buddies. You aren't this calm collected fucker."

A small smile spread across his face. "Then what am I, Rosie?"

"You are the childish frigging guy that wiggles his eye brows when Jasper talks about Cooter on Dukes of Hazard. You're the guy that would say something along the lines of 'I am so glad you're here baby, lets porno-communicate.'" She gestured wildly at his groin. "I understand that you like me, and that you want to come across as this sensitive, blah-blah-blah guy, but it isn't you."

Emmett took a deep breath. She had one thing right. He definitely was childish, but he also _was _that sensitive guy, even if he had to work hard at that sensitive BS.

"Rose." he leaned to his right, trying to grasp his jeans on the floor. Rose quickly snatched them away.

"Don't _Rose _me. You... you... you, wannabe," she hissed grabbing his pants and throwing them in the hallway along with his shirt.

"Will you stop? I need to get dressed." Emmett was in unfamiliar territory. Due to her painful history, he had tried his best to convince her that he could be trusted. Now, whatever he said after this point, he was damned. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"Look Emmett," she said quietly. "Quit pussy-footing around here. I need answers." Her face twisted in a jumble of anger and anguish.

"Ask anything. You know I'll be honest, Rosie." When the sound of her nickname rolled off his tongue, her shoulders slumped. She didn't know why when he called her Rosie it was so calming. Other men have said it and it just made her fucking blood boil. When he spoke, it was an invisible embrace surrounding her soul, breaking down each and every wall she meticulously built. She could feel the anguish he was feeling, even though it wasn't evident in his voice, and it broke her heart. As hard as she tried, as hard as she fought against her own heart, she fell completely head-over-heels in love with him. She might as well go to the kitchen and stick herself with a fork, she was done.

Her eyes met his silently asking the question that she desperately didn't want to ask out loud. Emmett leaned back against the head board, his eyes searching hers. "Do you think this would work?" She gestured between the two of them.

Emmett chuckled. "It already has, Rosie." Her face twisted in confusion. "I don't know what else to do."

"Oh." Disappointment filled Rose's face. She dropped her head and pressed her hands into her thighs. "Is this it?"

"Is what it?" he asked, desperately wanting her to voice her own desires. He took in her golden locks and the long manicured hands as they left her lap and reached inside the collar of her black blouse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that she kept in the shoulder of her bra. Emmett eyes followed her hands as she placed it between her lips. Fumbling with a lighter, she flicked it until a single flame danced from the red bic. Emmett reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Will you stop this and talk to me?" he pleaded, trying to keep the desperation from his tone. Rose jerked her hand away from his and lit her cigarette. Emmett sighed heavily, threw the blankets off, and stalked to window, not caring that he was naked as the day he was born.

Rose's eyes widened as he strode across the room, his perfect, well-defined ass flexing with each step. Desire bubbled within her as she admired the way the early morning sun danced across his skin, darkening the shadows that defined his taut muscles. She watched his back flex as he opened the window. It had been years since she felt anything remotely close to desire, and never before anything of this magnitude.

Rose pried her eyes off of him, but she was a weak woman, stared blankly at the headboard before he turned around. She wanted to look, oh God, did she. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to sneak a peek. Emmett had hoped to get some sort of rise out of her. He picked up the covers and slid beneath them, lying on his side facing her with his arm curled under his head. She told herself repeatedly that she had no reason to feel guilty; any healthy woman would have the same desire. The courage to admit it eluded her. Was he as frustrated at this stalemate as she was?

He watched her as she puffed on her cigarette, trying to figure out where the hell her mind was. He could see it working overtime through her eyes.

When her cigarette burned down to the filter Emmett watched her as she got up, walked to the window and flicked it outside. He rolled to his back taking a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. She needed to talk, there was no way around it, and getting her to was the kicker.

Emmett tilted his head up to look at Rose standing in front of the window. Her shoulders weren't the straight haughty square that they normally were. They were rounded in...defeat?

"Rosie, I need some answers too," Emmett started, pushing up in the bed. "I don't want this to be it." He held his breath waiting for her reaction. When he got nothing, he plunged in. "I want more."

There was a short pause while Rose steeled herself for the next portion of their conversation."How much more?" Rose asked, glancing at him once before turning her attention back to the window.

"More than we have right now." Emmett let out a breath. "Look, I know you've had a hard life. None of that bothers me." She shifted her body to face him giving him a skeptical glance. "I really don't care, Rose." His eyes spoke the truth as they held hers. "I want to take care of you. In the worst way, but I don't want it to be one-sided. I want us to take care of each other." Rose broke his gaze; it was making her uncomfortable. She never held a discussion about having an adult relationship before, it was all new to her. "We need to talk about this; I think we should have talked a long time ago."

"Why didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"How do you think that conversation would go? 'Hey sexy, I am warm for your form,'" he mocked. "You would have been gone in a heartbeat." He watched her face as he spoke, testing the waters. "I didn't want to risk that."

Rose's eyes softened. Seeing that he was making progress, he leaned forward on his knees, reaching for her hand. The blankets fell, piled in front of him, revealing the sleek masculine hip. "Come here. Talk to me," he whispered, pulling her to the bed.

"I don't want you to handle me with kid gloves," Rose stated, twisting her hands further around Emmett's. "I've been watching you; I know you're not capable of hurting me."

"How can you be sure? I may end up hurting you. I am not perfect, I am a man, but I can guarantee you that I won't hurt you the way you have been and I'll make damn sure it never happens again. "

After a pregnant pause, Emmett cleared his throat. "What do you want?" he asked apprehensively. He was afraid of the answer. "I need to hear what you want."

Rose nodded her head, took a deep breath. "I feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Emmett asked, not understanding what type of guilt she could be holding.

"I feel guilty about wanting to…" She took a calming breath. "Wanting to... Wanting things that I shouldn't really be wanting." Jesus Christ, that was as clear as mud.

"Rosie, just tell me. Please," he whispered.

"I want you, Emmett." She blurted, at last looking deep in his eyes. "No more molly coddling. I might be flighty, but I won't run. I promise. I want all of you."

In one swift motion, he scooped her up and spun to the side, placing her beneath him. Looking deep into her hungry blue eyes he whispered, "Finally," before worshiping the goddess as he wanted to all along.

"Mother-fucking, stupid ass, cock sucking, bastard!" Alice raged. The front door opened and slammed making Bella flinch as it echoed throughout the empty house. She sat on the couch, watching Alice as she angrily snatched sheets off the furniture and threw them into a pile in the middle of the floor.

Bella heard raised voices outside. Although she couldn't make out what was being said, she knew it was about her. She had overstayed her welcome.

"I've got to go," Bella whispered as she stood up and hastily made her way to the door. She couldn't remember if she had brought anything in with her. It didn't matter anyway. She would find a way to replace whatever was missing later. She plucked her keys out of a small black purse beside the door and walked out. She just needed to get the hell out before the local police found her and shipped her back to Arizona.

She stumbled blindly to her truck, her vision blurry and unfocused. Wrenching the truck door open, she climbed in, shoving the key into the ignition and turning it hastily. The truck sputtered to life and Bella depressed the clutch, shifting it into reverse.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound of metal on metal grinding and thumping followed by a violent shudder that than ran down the entire length of the truck.

Bella quickly turned off the motor and slumped over the steering wheel as a sob after sob wracked through her body. Hot tears streamed down her face. It wasn't the fact that her truck had given up the fight; it was the symbolism of it. If her mighty, tough-as-nails truck threw in the towel, she might as well too. This thought scared the holy living hell out of her. How she had managed to get this far without a nervous breakdown was a complete mystery. She didn't want to give up; she wanted to continue to seek out that happiness that she new was out there somewhere waiting for her to grasp. The prospect of one more thing deserting her left her vacant, desolate, and she didn't want to feel like that anymore.

Alice stood on the porch and watched Bella break down, hearing the half-starved woman choke on her own tears through the thick truck windows. The sobs pulled at Alice's heart strings. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be all alone. She always had her family for support, she couldn't imagine not having them in her life. Slowly, she walked over to the truck, the anchient hinges protesting with a loud groan as she pulled the door open.

"Bella," Alice said softly. "It will be okay."

"N-n-no it w-w-won't," she sobbed, trying to speak around the vise that found its way to her throat. "You don't und-understand."

"I know," Alice said kindly, placing a hesitant arm on Bella's shoulder. "I am not asking to understand. I just wanna be here for you." Bella turned her tear streaked face to Alice.

"You don't know me. I could be anyone," she whispered, her face twisted with confusion.

"It doesn't matter; I know you need a friend right now." Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted. "You don't have to tell me a thing. I don't need to know." Alice's hand ran down Bella's arm and clasped her hand. "Come inside, I don't have ice cream, but I have tea." Bella seemed to relax and followed Alice as she pulled her from the cab of the truck.

"I don't know if I want any more medicine of yours," Bella whined as she slid off the truck seat, planting her feet on the ground.

"It's too early for _medicine_," Alice chuckled. "Just plain good tea."

Bella sat on the couch while Alice busied herself, removing more of the sheets that covered the furniture around the house. She tried to help the small woman as she flitted about, but Alice wouldn't have it. So she sat on the couch and drank the tea that was given her.

This was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do. She wanted to run, desperately, but for the short time that she had been in this town, she realized that she was tired of running, hiding, and the constant looking over her shoulder. She wanted to find place and live a normal life.

What did she know about a normal life? Normal for her was playing duck and cover, then running away when she couldn't take it anymore. That wasn't a normal life.

Sitting on the couch, she resigned herself to the fact that that was about as good as her life would get. She would not have close friends that she could confide in without telling them some sort of twisted lie.

A loud knock startled Bella. She jumped off the couch, knocking her cup to the floor, tea splattering on the hard wood amongst the shards of porcelain. The blanket that Alice had wrapped about Bell's legs cascaded to the floor and tangled around her feet. She tried to step over the blanket; instead she stumbled, lurching forward. Attempting to brace her fall, she extended her hands as she landed in the remnants of her tea cup.

She gazed down at her palms, mesmerized with the small, white, broken pieces of porcelain protruding from her hand. The bright red streaks of blood zigzagged across her palm. She tilted her hand, watching the blood switch direction and tail across the other side.

It was her life pooling in her hand. She believed her blood to be poison. It polluted her body, like a moldy orange, spreading its disease throughout the rest. It would spread to this small, kind, energetic woman and all who know her, ruining them as well.

Bella's vision blurred as tears gathered in her eyes. When her eyes couldn't contain the moisture, it streamed down her face, large rolling tears, one after another.

She should end this, this life that had plagued others. It wouldn't necessarily be giving up, she was a martyr. She would die to spare those around her from the filth that pumped through her body.

Bella sensed someone kneel beside her, and the weight of a large masculine hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up into faintly familiar eyes. They were blue like the Caribbean with small lines branching off at the corners.

She remembered steel blue eyes and crevices more like canyons than laugh lines. His hair, brighter, not that dish water blonde pulled back into a nappy pony tail.

He had come back and God had bestowed beauty upon him, an endowment for his violent end. His eyes were kind, questioning, concerned. They actually looked like they pitied her. She could see that his mouth was moving, but couldn't understand what he was saying.

She wanted to stop him, plead with him, and beg his forgiveness. "I am sorry, so sorry, " she whimpered raising her bloodied hands to his face. He flinched back when she tried to touch him. She quickly retracted her hands and closed her eyes. "I deserve this. I am ready to end this." She exhaled hoping for a quick end. "End me."

**Edward is a piece of work huh? There are a few people that I like to thank first and foremost Venis_envy, Lilacs46, kimmydonn, and Detochkina without their help I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter done. **

**You need to check out Dear Alice by Venis_envy. Sinnerman by Detochkina and Deadly Whispers by Lilacs46.**

**I am already slaving away on Ch 6. I will try not to keep you waiting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~I don't own Twilight. I just love Stephanie's Characters.~**

Edward didn't bother to knock on Charlie's door, instead he walked right in. The living room was vacant, however faint giggling came from the kitchen. He was not at all prepared for the scene that lay before him.

They sat at the table, which was littered with the remnants of breakfast. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap, her bare legs dangled off to one side, wearing his blue dress shirt that hung off one shoulder exposing her smooth sun-kissed skin. Her hands were fisted in Emmett's short hair tugging it as the kiss heated up. Emmett had his arms wrapped around her, his hand cradling the back of her head and kissing a path from her lips to her neck as she rolled her head back and released a sigh.

It was uncomfortable watching the two of them so oblivious to their environment and completely consumed by each other, but at the same time he couldn't look away. It was a phenomenon that he hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing. He could almost see the energy that they were emitting. It had a life of its own, pulsing, weaving, and shimmering in the air, like heat off a desert highway; their bonded partnership couldn't be touched by anyone. His mom and dad had it, so did Jasper and Alice. There were some couples that didn't and it was a travesty in his eyes.

He'd had his own fair share of relationships, but, of all the women who had come into his life, never had he shared such a connection. He saw some repeatedly, but had an understanding, there was no love going on, it was only for the release.

"Its about time," Edward said,after he took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the wall to get their attention.

Rose let Emmet's lips go with a loud groan and shifted to remove herself from his lap. Emmett cupped her face, kissed her chastely, and pushed her wild blond hair away from her eyes. "Sorry," Emmett managed to whisper, standing up shielding her from his friend. "Hey Bro," he said, his eyes not leaving Rose, "Grab a seat."

"So, when did this happen?" Edward asked, gesturing at the two of them. He walked around Emmett to sit at the table. Emmett tried in vain to shield Edward's view of Rose's chest, but Edward politely looked down, seeing her small hands wrapping the shirt around her torso.

"I'm going to take a shower while you boys talk," Rose said shyly to Emmett retreating to the stairs.

Emmett matched her step for step, a smoldering grin plastered across his face. He grabbed her arm as she turned to take the steps and pulled her to him. "I love you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes changed from playful to soft. She pulled Emmett down to her mouth and whispered the same three words against his lips, kissing him soundly afterward. Emmett didn't release the kiss right away; he held her close as she tried to push him away by his chest. She giggled and turned to go up the stairs but not before Emmett smacked her on the ass with a hard _thwack_, making Rose sqweek as she ran up the stairs.

"Holy Fuck," Edward murmured. He couldn't even believe that this was the same woman. _The ice queen is__ giggling and squealing?_

"Yeah," Emmett said dreamily as he took his former seat.

"So, when did this happen?"

"This morning," Emmett said, grabbing a piece of bacon off a plate and stuffing it into his mouth. "She came over this morning. I didn't think she would ever come around. Jesus, you don't know how relieved I am."

"Your relief is quite evident." Edward pointed at him. "You have that just-been-laid perma-grin on your face."

"It was so much better than…"

"I don't want to hear a play-by-play, bro," Edward interrupted, holding his hand up and shaking his head. "I have to say though, I have never seen Rose act like a girl, much less giggle."

Emmett laughed and wagged his eyebrows as Edward reached across the table and snagged a peice of bacon off his plate. "It suits her, and you." He said, gesturing with his bacon at his friend.

Emmett got up from his chair and walked to the counter, grabbing the coffee pot. "Thanks. What brings you here?" he asked as he placed the coffee urn on the table next to Edward and sat back down at the table.

"Nothing." Edward shrugged, nodding his head at Emmett when he was offered coffee.

"You look like you went for a run, but you're not drenched in your normal stinky fashion," Emmett observed. "But I think that you saw your little sister this morning."

"Yeah." Edward's tone flattened. _Intuitive fucker,_ he internally fumed. Edward came here to get his mind off of his sister and her pigheadedness. Finding his friend with Rose was a nice distraction and he didn't want the subject to change.

"You make is sound like it didn't go that well," Emmett prodded.

"No, it didn't." Edward picked up the cream and poured a generous amount in his cup, following with the coffee. He had absolutely no intention of venting in the middle of Emmett's kitchen, but his emotions got the better of him. "I don't know what I am going to do with her. She has absolutely no concept of personal safety or for the safety of those around her," Edward growled.

"What did she do?" Emmett chuckled after he took a sip off his coffee. "Take up bow hunting?"

"I fucking wish," he grumbled. "That woman, Bella… She moved her into the cottage. She even went to Mom." He was getting worked up again. "God, we don't know anything about her." His gazed leveled with Emmett's. "I just have a bad feeling about this, Em. I just can't explain it. That girl is trouble." He pointed a finger in the direction of his house.

Emmett nodded as he listened intently to his friend. Edward was a protective SOB. It was something that was in his blood; it's what made him such a damn fine officer.

"What exactly is your fear?" Emmett asked. "Alice has a good head on her shoulders. She knows what she is doing."

"I don't know about that." Edward gave a weary sigh.

"You know, not too long ago Alice helped someone who we both thought was up to no good. Hell, she even brought the trouble with her. That same woman is upstairs showering in my bathroom and I love the fuck out of her." Emmett pointed to the ceiling above his head.

Edward nodded, remembering when Rose first came to town.

"Not everything is as it seems." Emmett tried his best to be the voice of reason, but he could tell that his friend was getting more frustrated as the conversation dragged on. Emmett sympathized with him. He'd been there before, telling those around him that something was important, only to have it fall on deaf ears.

"Em, what if that guy that shot your dad was with her. Kinda funny how your dad gets shot and on the same day she shows up."

"Oh, come on, Edward." Emmett looked up at the ceiling and back at his half crazed friend. "You read the report. that punk was from Spokane, not from Arizona." He shook his head.

"Listen, Em, there is definately something hinky going on here." Edward shook his head in disgust.

He figured Emmett would be the one that he could turn to. "Dude, a woman doesn't hide who she is without a damn good reason."

"You might be right, Eddie boy." Emmett leaned back, a look of relief moved across Edwards face. "Hear me out." He pointed a finger at Edward. "If you want to find out more about this woman, do you really think having a screaming match with your sister is the best way?" Edward shook his head as he stared at his coffee cup. "You really want to find out more about who or what she is, you need to be subtle. Hell, I bet that half the town knows that you and your sister were arguing. She might have gotten wind of it, or worse, overheard. And if she is an con-artist or a criminal, you can't find anything out if you give her reason to change what she's doing. You know this shit, Edward." Emmett was exasperated with his friend.

"What about Alice and Mom?" Edward asked over-excitedly. "I can't have them involved, Em. I couldn't handle it if something happened to them."

"You have to trust them," Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"But–" Edward wasn't going to back down.

"Dude, listen. Its too late to worry about her getting involved. She already is."

Edward took a deep breath ready to spout off more illogical crap when Emmett inturupted once again.

"I'm not saything that you turn a blind eye. I am saying that you have to trust Alice. She isn't an idiot. Watch and see what happens. She has a good head on those small shoulders of hers. We both have to trust that."

"God, I don't know if I can do that," Edward half wispered, knowing that it could very well break him if the ones he loved were brought into harm's way.

"Its going to be the hardest thing you have ever done." Emmett's voice lowered. He knew how passionate his friend was. He normally was logical and well thought out, but when his heart got involved, he acted irrationally. "But it's the only way to understand and to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah," Edward huffed, agreeing with him but only to shut him up. "I still think I need to talk to Jenks, see what he digs up."

"Promise me one thing." Emmett leaned across the table."Whatever you find out, stay calm."

"Anything else?" Edward was getting annoyed.

"Yeah. I want to be the first to know," Emmett said placing his cup on the table.

"I don't know about being calm, but you will be the first person to know."

Just as Edward finished, Rose came downstairs, her hair wet from the shower holding her cell phone in her hands, her brow furrowed.

"Whats up babe?" Emmett asked, reaching for her.

"I just got a text from Alice." Rose handed the phone over to her boyfriend.

"What did she say?" Edward demanded as he watched Emmett grab the phone from Rose's hand, giving him a pointed look.

"She says that Bella won't be coming to work for a few days. It seems that Bella hurt herself," Rose summarized as she stepped behind her boyfriend, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"How did she get hurt?" Edward jumped to his feet. "Is Alice okay?"

"Calm the fuck down, Eddie!" Emmett gave his friend a disappointed look. "What did we just talk about?" Emmett turned his attention back to the phone and scrolled down the message to read more. "Jesus, she's a wordy bitch." He muttered

"I know," Rose and Edward said simultaneously and then chucked.

"Says that Bella heard your little outburst with your sister and she tried to leave, but her truck broke down." Emmett scrolled through the message. He chose to leave out the part about a psychotic episode. "Jaz came over and scared Bella pretty bad. She fell on a tea cup and cut her hands.

Everyone including Edward flinched at the thought of the pain she must have gone through. "Alice wants help fixing Bella's truck," Emmett continued.

Edward opened his mouth to protest the question, but Emmett cut him off. "Ya know what would be perfect?" Emmett had an idea. He was going to bring everyone together. "All of us could go over and fix the truck, have lunch, _get to know her," _he said looking pointedly at Edward who, in turn, nodded in understanding.

"We can go tomorrow," Rose suggested, excited that she could to make amends.

"It's settled then." Emmett got up from his chair, not waiting for Edward to put in his own two cents in.

Emmett pulled Rose to his chest. "Make that potato salad that I like so much?" he whispered nuzzling her neck. Rose giggled and ran her hands up his arms.

"I'm going to let you two be." Edward got up and headed towards the door. "Call me when you head over there." Emmett just waved his hand dismissively at Edward as he left the house.

~o0o~

Charlie parked is small blue Datsun pickup across the street, watching the bar behind him in the rear view mirror. This vantage point was perfect; it had the ideal view of the front door and the alley that ran beside the bar.

He had tried his best to sleep after Emmett when to bed. It was hard to come by. He tossed and turned, visions of his poor girl curled up in the wet sand, trying to sleep. He wondered if she was having the same sleepless night that he was.

After about an hour, he could stand it no longer. He got out of bed and dressed in his usual fishing garb, leaving his house and making his way to the marina. He wanted to see if this woman was his Bella.

He pulled into the small parking area, the head lights cutting through the darkness. He killed the engine and sat looking out the window, allowing his eyes to adjust. Slowly, dark shadows appeared looming over the camp area, the full moon casting enough light see a small vacant camp area by the river.

He slowly got out of his truck, grabbing a flashlight from under the driver's seat, and walked into the camp site. It was obvious that someone had camped there for a long time. Small indentations on the sand where coolers had been placed, a small area of compacted sand next to the fire pit; small lines from a sleeping bag or blanket were still visible. He walked to the other campsites, casting his flash light on the ground; those didn't show signs of ever being occupied.

He slowly walked back to the first campsite and knelt beside the fire pit. He cast a glance next to him at the compacted sand. Slowly he reached out and placed the palm of his hand on the ground. He didn't know what he was doing; perhaps by touching where she had lain he could feel the residual energy and know it was her.

He pulled his hand back and shook his head. _Bone the fuck up, Charlie. _He muttered to himself, getting up and going back to his truck.

He didn't know how long he sat in his truck—long enough to see the early morning dawn. He started his truck and headed back to his house, obsessing and trying to sort out what he was going to do, if in fact this woman was her.

After three hours of sitting in his truck, Charlie had still seen neither hide nor hair of a woman resembling the one his is photograph on the passenger seat, his daughter. The possibility that his daughter could be here in Meyers Falls was too good to be true. He desperately wanted it to be her, yet hoped it wasn't. He didn't have the backbone required to face her.

He scanned the street behind him again; old Mrs. Cope and her husband were shuffling down the sidewalk on their evening stroll. If you could call a woman scolding her husband and tugging on the oxygen tank like it was a dog leash, a stroll. The man shuffled and pushed his walker behind his wife, not saying a word, just listening to her harsh, thick German accent as she complained about his speed. Charlie hoped the man was hard of hearing, sparing him from the grating sound of the woman's voice.

He sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, leaning his head back on the seat. He was completely fucked. The overwhelming need to find her warred with the overpowering urge to run. He was a chicken shit bastard and he knew it.

In the third hour of his watch, he was beginning to think that he was insane, that the entire conversation with Emmett was just a product of pain medication. He rotated his head glancing down at the picture frame and running his finger slowly down the matted grey photo; he picked it up when his fingers reached the edge.

He studied the photo, imagining what it would be like to finally reunite with her, the things they would talk about. How she would wrap her arms around his thick torso, welcoming him back into her life.

But it was all wishful thinking. Shaking his head, he placed the picture back on the seat next to him and reached for keys that were dangling from the ignition. There was no way that she would welcome him back— no way in hell. Fantasizing about a happy Reunion was just that, a fantasy.

Movement in the rear view mirror caught his eye. He recognized that bright yellow Porsche, as it screeched to a halt in front of the bar.

Alice.

She had been hell on wheels ever since she received that car as a graduation present. The Townsfolk gave her a wide birth when they saw the canary yellow car.

Charlie watched as Alice got out of her car, flit to the passenger side and opened the door. He couldn't help but smile. Alice owned a special place in his heart. He didn't know if it was because of her boundless energy or the fact that she could carry a conversation by herself, but he couldn't help but love that girl.

Alice stepped back from the passenger seat to make way for its occupant. A woman with her hair pulled into a tight pony tail emerged from the car with her back to Charlie. They stood beside the vehicle talking. Charlie watched Alice do all the talking as the women in front of her merely nod occasionally. He sighed heavily, waiting for the disappointment that would soon be flooding him when he saw that this woman wasn't his daughter.

Alice stepped back to allow the woman with her to turn and shut the car door, giving him full view. Brown hair, small pale heart-shaped face—his first full view of her, the nights of waiting here for her had paid off.

That was her.

Before he could stop and think, he shoved his truck door open and jumped out. He came to his senses as his feet hit the pavement, but the pull he felt for his daughter lead him to the tail gate of his pickup. He grasped the edge of the bed, trying to stop himself from going over and wrapping his arms around her. What would he say? No matter how much he thought about this, he was in no way prepared for actually meeting her.

He just stood there and watched her, paying attention to every detail. She was thin, too thin. A good stiff wind would send her tumbling down the sidewalk. Her hair was limp, dull and the once bouncy curls that he remembered now drooped down her back. Her shoulders were rounded, seeming to fold in on themselves; her head bowed.

Alice must have taken a breath; Bella looked up and smiled at her. Her smile made him sad; it wasn't the same smile that he remembered. It wasn't wide; it was tight and never reached her eyes. Despite the years, he knew what was missing from her smile. It was happiness… and it was his fault that she hadn't been happy. She would have been if he had only tried harder.

With a heavy heart, he watched Alice lead Bella to the door of the bar, as he continued his mental self-flagellation with "what ifs". His trance didn't break until Alice closed the door behind Bella and walked back to her car. Charlie turned and shuffled slowly back to his truck.

"Charlie?" Alice squealed.

Charlie lifted his head and watched as she bounded across the street towards him, coming to an abrupt stop in front of him. She took a deep breath and started her incessant chatter.

"Charlie, what are you doing standing here? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Does Emmett know you are out? Holy crap, we have to hide you! If Emmett finds out that you escaped, he will be worse than Edward on his good days." She eyed the street up and down, like a spy watching for a tail. She took his arm and led him the two steps to the driver side door.

"I'm fine Alice," he interrupted. "I'm just heading home. What are you up to?" This woman could put the Energizer Bunny to shame.

"Nothing much, Bella needed to talk to Stan, so I gave her a lift." Alice pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards the bar. "Her truck broke down and she was supposed to work tonight." Charlie nodded leaning against the door. "You might have heard about her from Edward?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, not from Edward." Alice raised her eye brows surprised.

"Oh, I figured Edward would have told anyone who would have listened at this point," she replied in almost a whisper

"It was Emmett who told me," Charlie volunteered; he knew exactly how Edward was, and it chapped his ass that he was _that_ way with his little girl.

"Emmett isn't listening to Edward's BS, is he?" Alice twisted her fingers, clearly concerned over it.

"No, he thinks Edward tied his shorts to tight," Charlie grumbled.

"He seems to be doing that a lot lately," Alice huffed. "You'd think he would stop it by now."

"Alice, Edward means well. He is just a little misguided at times." Alice scoffed at his words. "I take it Edward has giving you a hard time."

"Nah, Edward is just being…Edward. Ya know, she isn't what Edward says she is. He's only met her once and is ready to have her crucified. Have you met her?" Charlie shook his head. "She is amazing, Charlie. She is so strong, even if she doesn't think it herself. You know she camped at the marina for weeks before she rented Mom's house?"

"She's renting from your mom?" Charlie asked, looking to glean any information that he could from Alice without her getting suspicious.

"Yeah. She looked around again and leaned forward whispering conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone, but I had to manipulate that situation to get her to stay there. Edward didn't help matters though. I think Bella heard what he was saying. She tried to leave. I got her back into the house, but Jazzy startled her and she fell, cutting herself pretty bad. I had to call Dad to help."

"Thanks, Alice, I really appreciate..." he started but lost his voice when he took in the look Alice was giving him.

"Why would you thank me?" she questioned. "It's not like I helped your family or something." But that is exactly what she had done, and he was truly grateful of the extraordinary lengths she had gone to helping Bella. His mind raced, trying to come up with a good explanation. He wasn't ready to let his little secret out.

"Alice, I'm the sheriff. I would be thankful to anyone that helped a newcomer to the extent that you and your mom have." Charlie was fairly confident that his voice had been even as he spoke. He turned and opened the door, sliding into the driver's seat.

"This world would be a whole lot better off if there were more people like you, Alice." He turned the ignition and the engine started. "You are a saint." He winked before pulling out and racing down the road.

Alice stood there watching his tail lights fade in the distance, puzzled his words. It was like he had some personal stake in this.

_Is everyone going out of their frickin minds?_ She thought as she walked back to her car.

**I want to give a big huge thanks to Venis_envy and Kimmydonn, you guys are great. I am working on updating more regularly, put its proving to be hard since real life is really hindering my writing. I have a few rec's to pass along, the first is**

** .net/s/6192579/1/In_My_Life by venis_envy, **

**.net/s/5816837/1/Sinnerman by detochkina**

**.net/s/5926045/1/Deadly_Whispers by lilacs46**

**.net/s/5856702/1/Say_Something_Else by vampireisthenewblack**

**Enjoy, check them out, but leave me some love first ya'll **

**BT**


	7. Chapter 7

**A special thanks to Venis_envy my beautiful beta. She is an inspiration to me. I love the hell out of her. Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long.**

Charlie shuffled into the living room and flopped down in his recliner. Taking a deep breath, he debated whether to take his boots off or just to layback in his chair and wait for a few hours.

The large oaf known as Emmett broke Charlie from his internal debate. "Were you out fishing?"

"Nah," Charlie half grunted pulling himself forward by the arm rests, positioning himself for the boot removal process.

"If you haven't been fishing, where have you been?" Emmett asked as he walked to his father and bend to help him with the laces of his boots.

"I went for a drive." It was clear by his tone, Charlie was getting irritated. He sighed and leaned back in his chair while Emmett fussed with the laces.

"Where to?" Emmett placed his father's boots beside his chair.

"Just to the marina," Charlie muttered, the fatigue evident in his voice. "Then around town."

"Huh, Emmett grunted. He stood, walked the four steps to the couch and sat down. "So, what were you checking on?"

"Who says I was checking on anything?'

"Seriously? Don't give me that shit. Something has gotten under your skin."

"I just wanted to check out where–" Charlie started without thinking, but he caught himself before he was about to confess why he was out all night long. He nervously eyed his son, who had an expectant look on his face.

"Checking on…" Emmett gestured his hand in a circular motion encouraging his father to continue, but then it dawned on him. "You were checking on Bella." He waited for Charlie to respond, when he didn't, Emmett continued. "Bella isn't staying out at the marina anymore. But you know that now, right?" Charlie let out a breath and closed his eyes. "She's staying at the Cullen's Cottage."

Emmett eyed his father looking for some tell, a sign, something that would give him a clue as to what his real reason for being out there was. Charlie had a perfect poker face, though. His expression revealed nothing.

"Did you talk to Edward?" Emmett asked, worried that Edward bent his father's ear and now he was on the same band wagon.

"No son. haven't talked to Eddie." Charlie sounded exasperated. "Apparently he's not a candidate on how to win friends and influence people."

Emmett leaned back draping his arms along the back of the couch. "Alice wants to ram a flag pole up his ass and march him around town like a puppet."

Charlie snorted; the visual image of Edward being someone's puppet amused him. He wouldn't put it past Alice to go to such measures. Charlie's face turned serious. "Em, I will tell you this." He lurched forward in his chair, turned to face Emmett. "If Edward doesn't calm the fuck down, losing his ass virginity won't be the only thing he has to worry about." He took a deep breath. "Do what you will with this, but if he causes my… that woman one ounce of grief," He pointed in the general direction of the Cullen Cottage. "I will shine his badge up real nice, turn that son-of-a-bitch sideways and shove it so far up his ass he will be shitting silver for a week." Charlie nodded his head,affirming that he had said his piece.

Dispite Charlie's effort to conceal it, Emmett heard his father's slip. What is Bella to him, anyway? He had so many questions and he wanted to hash them out, talk about all the sensitive feeling bullshit. But he didn't have that kind of relationship with his father. He gazed out the picture window debating whether talking this out was worth the risk of rectal silver poisoning.

"You know, if you would tell me what is going on in that head of yours I would be of better use to you." He turned back to his father. "It does make one wonder what's going on. You sneaking out in the middle of the night to spy on some girl from some nowhere town."

Charlie's gaze leveled with his sons. "You forget yourself, boy, he said,his voice hard, warning his son he was treading on thin ice. "I have my reasons. If there comes a time that I feel the need to share those reasons with you, I will. Until then, be a friend and pass the love to Edward. You feel me?"

Emmett nodded his head. Not in agreement but in acceptance. Whatever the reasons were, the truth still remained. Charlie had some tie to Bella. He may not know what or how, but it would all come out in the wash.

Emmett rose from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Pausing in the alcove, he turned back to his father. "I may not understand. But this life is too short to be shouldering all the burdens of the world on your own. I will be there when you ask it of me."

Charlie turned his head facing his son, "I know," he said quietly, grateful that his son offered and was willing to give him some space. He turned back to the TV and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, just so you know, she's going by the last name Dwyer and not what's on her plates."

"And what's on her plates?" Charlie said exasperatedly as his arm thumped the chair.

"Swan."

It was mid morning when the gang started to arrive at the house. Bella could hear Alice flittering about talking high and fast to Jasper and Rose. The small pushy woman was worming her way into Bella's heart. She tried fighting it, but it was a short, futile battle. There was just something about Alice that warmed cold cockles of her heart.

Bella stumbled out of her bedroom, her shirt rumpled from the sleep with creases from her pillow still etched in her cheeks.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she push Rose and Jasper away from the coffee pot. Before Bella knew what had happened, Alice was standing before her with a hot cup of coffee. "Drink this." She placed the cup in Bella's hands. "Looks like you will need this."

Bella took a sip and closed her eyes. It was perfect. The cream, the sweetness, she could already feel the caffeine moveing through her system.

"Good, now go take a shower." Alice urged, taking the cup out of her hands.

Bella stood there dumbfounded."But–"

"Your coffee will be here when you get out." Alice placed the cup on the counter. "Now go take a shower. The boys will be here shortly."

With a sigh, Bella turned around and walked into the bathroom. Stripping down, she stepped into the shower. She twisted the knobs to adjust for the temperature and pulled the valve to activate the shower. She planned on just hosing off, so to speak, until she found three small bottles lined up perfectly along the side of the tub. Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

As she washed, her mind raced with the momentum of recent events. She was going to give herself an aneurism if she kept it up. Perhaps they knew something, perhaps they didn't. It didn't matter anymore if they did. She just had to get through each day. Just one day at a time and, if she needed, she'd just focus on getting throught the next hour.

Bella walked out the front door and sat down on the steps, her cup of coffee steaming in her hand. The group milled around her pathetic truck. Alice on the back of her boyfriend, Jasper, resting her chin on his shoulder while they listened to Rose explain the mysteries of the combustion engine. Rose looked up from her task and saw Bella, giving her a small wave. One-by-one, they each acknowledged her.

All but one.

He leaned against the cab watching her. His eyes narrowed as he stared a hole through her. She shifted uncomfortably on the step and looked down at her feet. Bella knew just what he thought of her. Especially since she heard what he had said about her the day before.

In Bella's mind, he had every right to be upset. She was bad news, jaded and took everyone around her down with her. By all rights, he should run her out of town, saving the townsfolk from the debacle that is Bella Swan.

Edward watched her sit on the cold cement steps. He leaned against the truck trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He wanted to observe her, see what it was that made his family bend over backwards to help her.

It was the first time that Edward really had the opportunity to study her. At first glance, she seemed to be in her early twenties. When their eyes met, there was intensity to the dark brown depths that made him want to add ten years. A look you didn't get much before thirty. There was a flinching around her eyes and tightness in her shoulders as if something deep inside her was hurting.

It was at that very moment that he felt and overwhelming need to protect her. It wasn't the type of feeling he was use to. He was protective of his family and his sister; this was different, more intense. He wanted to reach deep inside her, grasp whatever demon had found its way into her soul and rip it apart. No one, not even this frightened little girl, should feel that way.

A few hours later, Rose broke the news to Bella her truck would live to see another day. After about a hundred dollars worth of parts and a case of beer. Apparently, a water pump was not something that one could replace in one day. Especially when there was cold beer and food to be had. Replacement of the defective part would have to wait for another time were food was abundant and the beer flowed freely.

The group wandered into the back yard gathering around a small picnic table. The girls made multiple trips to and from the house assembling a small feast that would satiate an entire army of solders.

Alice steered Bella to an open space at the table and then sat down next to her. Alice jabbered with the group while filling her own plate with food then turning to do the same with Bella's until both plates where piled high.

Bella slowly picked at her food as the group continued on as if Bella had been a part of them for years. They didn't ask questions that a group normally would bombard a newcomer with. Instead, they included her like she knew every private joke and every bit of their history. At times, Bella would smile at the banter around the small rickety picnic table, making her face appear less weary and forlorn.

Edward quickly learned how clearly Bella's thoughts and emotions played across her face. When she would smile, she felt like she was a part of something. When she got quiet, Edward guessed what passed through her mind as a sad veil fell over her eyes, the reminder that she wasn't really part of them.

He sat back in his chair and sipped his beer. What if he didn't have his best friend Emmett, his sister Alice, who he constantly fought with, or Jasper, the love of her life? How pathetic would his life really be?

It would be an empty, lost existence. A lonely world that held no hope or comfort.

His eyes focused on the woman who sat across from him. She was alone. She was lost. She had no hope, no comfort. His heart ached for the fragile girl. He may not know what tragic set of events transpired to have her here in his parents backyard. But he was sure that he wouldn't want to be without those that he loved.

Alice was right, people were put on this earth to help each other. She was always able to see the good in others, taking after their mother in that aspect.

Taking another sip from his bottle, Edward stood up from his seat and made his way inside, pausing to kiss his sister on his way. Alice smiled after the retreating figure, only to have it falter as he walked into the house.

Edward deposited his empty bottle into the trash and made his way to the fridge gathering beer in his arms for the group.

"Edward?" Alice small voiced called as she walked into the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder, meeting her questioning eyes. He placed the beer on the counter and took a step towards his sister, gathering her in his arms.

"I'm a shit, Alice." He murmured. "I'm sorry." She hugged him back, stunned.

It was a rare occasion when they would hug or show any signs of sibling affection. When they did, it was normally after a monumental family-dividing argument. They had been arguing more than they normally did but nothing to warrant that type of apology.

"You're not a shit. Just a stubborn man." Edward released his sister and turned back to the beer.

"You're right, ya know?" Edward said.

"I'm always right," Alice quipped making her brother snort. "But what about this time?"

"I shouldn't have judged her." Edward gathered the beer in his arms.

"She isn't that bad, is she?" He shook his head. "She's just lost, Edward." Alice stepped up to him, taking half of the beer out of his arms and into her own. "She has nothing."

"I know." Edward sighed. "To her, we have everything."

"You still think she is a con artist?"

"No," he grunted. "I don't doubt that there is more that we are not being told. I have my own ideas as to what is going on."

"More conspiracy theories?" Alice asked following her brother out of the kitchen.

"No. I think she has family here." Edward stopped and looked directly into Alice's eyes. Her face twisted in confusion when Edward quirked and eyebrow at her. Her eyes then widened as she came to the realization.

"Emmett." She whispered. "You sure?"

"I have no proof, but I'm pretty damn sure." Edward turned and walked outside.

"Wait! Does he know?" she hissed.

Edward turned back around and stepped inside the doorway. "I've told him what I think, but I've have been acting like such a douche he brushes it off."

"Do you think it's Emmett's mom?" Edward shook his head. "Charlie?" Edward didn't move a muscle, his direct eye contact giving her the answer she needed. "Oh my God."


End file.
